StarCraft: Devils and Dwarves
by Wild Dinosaur
Summary: The two friends, Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay, came across an untouched planet taking an unlikely mission.
1. Prologue

Years had passed since the Guild Wars occurred in the Korprulu Sector between two human groups: Confederates and the Kel'Morians from the planet, Moria. The two friends, Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay, were the remaining members of Heaven's Devils that was an elite Confederate marine unit became outlaws pulling off a number of thefts throughout the sector. The money that they got from the robberies and other outlaw activity were spent on bars, brothels, and gambling halls. Wilkes Butler, a marshal leading the Red Mesa County Municipal Enforcement Department, was not the only one hunting the duo; but also Ezekiel Daun, a sadistic bounty hunter who was hired by the duo's former commander Javier Vanderspool.

Raynor took a day off to go back to Shiloh, his home world, to visit his dying mother and received a message that his father recorded before he died.

"I love you, Jim. You're my son, and I always will love you. I used to think I could also say, 'I'll always be proud of you.' But I can't honestly say that anymore. You're walking down a dark path, Jim. A path I never could have forseen for you, and one I simply cannot respect. We love you, but we can't take your money. That's blood money, Son, and that's not how you were raised. Do you remember what I used to tell you, Son? A man is what he chooses to be. It's not how he's born, or how he's raised, that makes the man. It's his choices. Right now, you're choosing to walk down a dark path I can't condone. But a man can turn his life around with a single thought, a single decision. You can always choose to be something new. Never forget that."

The two friends piloted a system runner, a transport ship, and were approaching an untouched planet outside of the Korprulu Sector.


	2. Bree

"Jimmy, we're out of the sector. I hope that Daun and Butler will not find us here."

"We're approaching an unknown planet. We should check it out, Tychus."

The system runner penetrated the atmosphere and landed their ship. The two friends went out and explore. They approached a town and Raynor knocked on the wooden gate.

"What business do you two have in Bree?" asked the gate keeper in common language.

"We're just travelers looking for a place to stay," Raynor answered.

"You two can stay at the inn The Prancing Pony," the man opened the gate to let the two friends in.

"Thank you sir," Raynor said to the gate keeper.

Raynor and Tychus noticed people were staring at them, "Why do people here give us all this kind of looks?"

"I think it has something to do with our clothing. Look at them."

"This planet is backwards and the technology doesn't exist."

"You can tell from the buildings that were made from wood, stone, and hay. But on the bright side, we can communicate with them."

When they came across a building with a sign that had a horse on it labeled, "The Prancing Pony", "so that's the inn the gatekeeper told us about," said Raynor.

"I prefer Wicked Wayne's instead of that," Tychus muttered as he had enjoyed sleeping with several women especially the one called Daisy. Inside the inn, there were no women for men to sleep with. In the pub-like area where men drank, a woman who helped running the inn gave the duo the food and drink they ordered.

An old man wearing grey approached Raynor and Tychus, "Mind if I join you two."

"Sure," said Raynor.

"I should be introducing myself, I'm Gandalf the Grey," the old man introduced himself.

"From what you are wearing," Tychus spoke in a tone that was not courteous.

"Don't mind him, Tychus is always like that. Call me Jim," said Raynor.

"Don't worry about that. You two are different from the men here. Where are you two from?" Gandalf asked.

"I'm from Shiloh and he's from Mar Sara," Raynor answered.

"Welcome to Middle-earth," the old man spoke in a welcoming tone.

"Thank you Gandalf," said Raynor.

"Middle-earth. It's like the Earth's middle ages," Tychus muttered.

"Tell me about yourselves," Gandalf spoke as he was interested in them.

Tychus revealed that he ran away from Mar Sara when he was a twelve years old and became a soldier. Raynor was a farm boy in Shiloh before enlisted into the Confederate Marine Corps. Gandalf heard about the two friends' involvement with the Guild Wars. After hearing about the later troubles that the duo got themselves into, Gandalf considered that Raynor and Findlay were not evil in heart for they had done before coming to Middle-earth, "You two are not what you're always were, you are capable of something good."

"What is it?" Tychus asked.

"You two will be helping us," said the old man.

"With what?" Raynor asked.

Gandalf began explaining, "Here's what you need to know. It began in the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide. Full of the bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-earth: Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain. Mightiest of the Dwarf Lords. Thror ruled with utter surety never doubting his house would endure for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson. Erebor was built deep within the mountain itself … the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the Dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The Heart of the Mountain, the Arkenstone. Thror named it 'The King's Jewel'. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him even the great Elven King, Thranduil. As the great wealth of the Dwarves grew, their store of goodwill ran thin. No one knows exactly began the rift. The Elves say that the Dwarves stole their treasure. The dwarves tell another tale. They say the Elf king refused to give them the rightful pay. It is sad how all the alliances can be broken and how friendships can be lost, and for what? But the years of peace and plenty were not to last, slowly the days turned sour and the watchful nights closed in. Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind and where sickness thrives, bad things will follow. The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. It was a firedrake from the North. Smaug had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of Men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help from the Elves that day nor any day since."

"Dwarves, elves, dragons. This is starting to turn into a fantasy here," Tychus spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"What happened to the dwarves after?" Raynor asked.

Gandalf continued, "Robbed of their homeland, the Dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young Dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of Men. But always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright. For he had seen dragon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash, and he never forgave and he never forgot."

"That's a lot to take," Tychus muttered.

"Are you asking us to help you kill the dragon and retake Erebor for the dwarves?" Raynor asked.

"Yes, it won't be the two of you only," Gandalf replied.

"Are you coming with us? Who else is coming with us?" Tychus asked.

"I'm coming with you, it will be a company of 17 including you two," the old man spoke with certainty.

"Is that a dwarf?" Tychus spoke as he spotted someone shorter than men heading towards an empty table.

"Yes, it's Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain who was son of Thror," Gandalf recognized the short person.

"He's the Dwarf prince?" Raynor whispered.

"He is," Gandalf answered before he went off talking to Thorin. Raynor and Tychus noticed two men were staring at Thorin. The two men got off from their seats and were approaching the dwarf slowly. When he knew the men as assassins, he prepared to defend himself.

The old man asked, "Mind if I join you?" He turned to the woman, "I'll have the same."

After Gandalf introduced himself to Thorin, Raynor and Tychus heard from a distance, "I know who you are."

Tychus whispered to his friend, "Old Gandalf is famous."

"I think he is something more," Raynor whispered. The duo did some eavesdropping in a distance.

"Well, now. This is a fine chance. What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

"I received word that my father had been seen wandering the Wilds near Dunland. I went looking. I found no sign of him."

"Ah … Thrain," Gandalf sighed.

"You're like the others? You think he's dead?"

"I was not at the battle of Moria."

"No, but I was," Thorin began recalling his past. "My grandfather, Thror, was slain. My father led the charge towards the Dimrill Gate, he never returned. Thrain is gone, they told me, he's one of the fallen. But in the end of the battle, I searched amongst the slain to the last body. My father was not among the dead."

"Thorin, it's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain."

"He still lives. I am sure of it."

"The ring your grandfather wore. One of the seven given to the Dwarf Lords many years ago … What became of it?"

"He gave it to my father before they went into battle."

"So Thrain was wearing it when he went missing …"

"My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the Dwarves to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain. And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."

"This is no chance meeting, is it, Gandalf?"

"No. It is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling on the Greenway. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that."

Gandalf took out a leaf-shaped sheet, "One of them was carrying a message. It is Black Speech. A promise of payment."

"For what?"

"Your head. Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the Throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the Dwarves. Together, you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven Dwarf families. Demand they stand by their oath."

Tychus whispered, "Who would want him dead?"

"We'll find out," Raynor whispered.

"The seven armies swore that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten that jewel was stolen by Smaug," Thorin reminded Gandalf.

Two men who had been staring at Thorin left the inn.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf spoke in a willing-to-help tone.

"How? The Arkenstone lies half a world away buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon."

"Yes, it does. Which is why we're going to need a burglar," Gandalf came up with a solution.

"Who?"

"I say Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit. Our company will have two men helping us."

"Who?"

Gandalf turned and made a gesture to Raynor and Tychus to come over.

"Men?"

"This is Tychus, call me Jim," Raynor introduced himself and his friend to Thorin.

"They had been through a war before coming to this world," said the old man.

"We fought foes that used Gauss guns and combat walkers. It will be a challenge to take on a dragon," Raynor muttered.

"Are you ready to face Smaug?" Thorin asked the two men.

"Put a bullet on that dragon, it dies," Tychus spoke in an overconfident tone.

"What is a Hobbit?" Raynor asked.

"They are unlikely peaceful creatures that lived in the Shire. I'll leave a mark on Bilbo Baggins' door for you to come and meet with us, he will be the first Hobbit you will meet," Gandalf seemed to have planned everything ahead.


	3. Shire

The next morning, Raynor and Tychus had breakfast in the pub-like area. "This inn is sure boring," muttered Tychus as he missed sleeping with women in Wicked Wayne's.

"The inn itself is decent, I slept well," said Raynor.

Gandalf came to the duo, "You will need this." The old man pulled out a scroll and Raynor unrolled it. "It's the map of Middle-earth," said Raynor.

"I wish there is a global positioning system that could tell us where we are when we have the map," Tychus muttered.

"I'll be going to the Shire and put a mark on the door of Bag End that is a hole under a hill. We will meet up there tonight," Gandalf announced.

"Where's Thorin?" Raynor asked.

"I've heard no sign of him. He left early this morning. I paid for your stay in Bree because the money you have won't work here," Gandalf could not answer.

Gandalf went to Bag End where the hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, wished him a good morning. It was a hole built like a comfortable home under the hill. The old man spoke of an adventure but Bilbo did not want any. The hobbit was known to be the son of Belladonna Took and the one thing he remembered about Gandalf was that he made excellent fireworks. In fact, Gandalf had known Bilbo for long time since the hobbit was a child. The old man always brought fireworks to the Shire for celebration. After Gandalf said "I shall inform the others" without saying who, Bilbo did not want a party in his home then said "Good morning" before going back inside. The old man left a mark at his door before leaving to tell the others.

Raynor and Tychus updated the navigation system of their system runner using the map of Middle-earth. During nightfall, they traveled to the Shire. They found a hill with windows and a door.

"That must be Bag End that Gandalf told us about," said Raynor.

"Who would make a home out of a worm hole?" Tychus muttered.

They landed on the other side of the road from Bag End and saw the mark on the door glowing. They rang the doorbell and on the door was a man with pointy ears shorter than dwarf. "Are you the Hobbit?" Tychus asked.

"Yes, don't tell me you have never seen a Hobbit before."

"My name is Jim and this is Tychus. Are you Bilbo Baggins that Gandalf told us about?" Raynor introduced himself and his friend then asked the hobbit.

"Yes."

"Can we come in? Gandalf said there's going to be a meeting here," Raynor asked.

"A meeting with who?"

"That old man didn't tell us, but Thorin is going to be here," Tychus did not know the complete answer.

"Who's Thorin? And Gandalf is a wizard, not just some old man," Bilbo surprised the duo.

"I hope he wouldn't turn me into a toad," Tychus spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Gandalf's going to be on our side, he'll never double-cross us," Raynor reassured his friend and turned to Bilbo, "Thorin Oakenshield is the dwarf prince of Erebor in the Lonely Mountain."

Bilbo let Raynor and Tychus in and they took off their shoes. Both men had to bend their waists to enter, but Tychus found it difficult as his waist had to bend all the time whenever he walked or stood inside Bag End. They had some drinks while Bilbo was having supper. Raynor told the hobbit about themselves, the Guild Wars, and the troubles they went into. From Bilbo, the two friends learned that the hobbits farmed and lived a peaceful life.

The doorbell rang and the Hobbit checked it out. There was a dwarf who said, "Dwalin, at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Do we know each other?"

"No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?" the hobbit asked.

"Supper, he said there'd be food and lots of it," Dwalin replied.

The hobbit knew who told them and became annoyed when he had to cook more for unexpected guests.

"You must be Jim and Tychus that Gandalf told us about," Dwalin said to Raynor and Tychus.

"Who else is coming?" Raynor asked.

"You'll find out," Dwalin dodged the question.

Doorbell rang and Bilbo answered. Raynor and Tychus heard, "Balin, at your service."

"Good evening."

"Yes. Yes, it is. Though I think it might rain later."

"Hm?"

"Am I late?"

"Late for what?" Biblo asked in a confused tone.

"Oh! Ha, ha! Evening, brother," it turned out to be another dwarf shorter with white hair and beard.

"By my beard… you're shorter and wider than last we met," Dwalin turned to Balin as they chuckled.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us," Balin said then the two brothers laughed. They placed their hands on each other's shoulders then banged their foreheads without hurting each other.

"Brothers," Tychus sighed.

"Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt. But the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house," Bilbo spoke but was ignored by the two dwarves.

"We did come to the right place because Gandalf left a mark at the door, besides you're Bilbo Baggins. Who else lives here?" Raynor said.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked as the two brothers searched the pantry.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting," Bilbo said to the dwarves but was ignored.

"What is this?"

"I don't know."

"I think it's cheese. Gone blue."

"It's riddled with mold."

"The thing is, I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry," Bilbo attempted to speak up and managed to catch the two brothers' attention.

"Apology accepted," Balin said to the hobbit. "Now, fill it up, brother, don't stint," Balin turned to his brother.

"Jim and Tychus," said Balin as they joined the two friends.

"That's us," Raynor smiled at the two brothers.

The doorbell rang again and this time, "Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service."

"You must be Mr. Boggins."

"Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house," Bilbo spoke as he did not want any more uninvited guests he did not know.

"What. Has it been canceled?"

"No one told us."

"No, nothing's been canceled."

"That's a relief," a pair of younger dwarves entered.

"Careful with these. I just had them sharpened."

"It's nice, this place."

"Yeah. Did you do it yourself?"

"What? No, it's been in the family for years," Bilbo answered. "That's my mother's glory box. Can you please not do that?" the hobbit said to the other young dwarf who was scratching the bottom of his boot with a box.

"Fili, Kili. Come on, give us a hand," said Dwalin.

"Mr. Dwalin. Ha, ha."

"Shove this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in," said Balin.

"You must be Jim and Tychus," the young dwarf said to Raynor and Tychus.

"It's nice meeting you. What's your name?" Raynor shook the hand of the young dwarf.

"My name is Kili, it's nice meeting you," the young dwarf introduced himself. "This is my brother, Fili." The other young dwarf joined them.

"Everyone? How many more are there?" Bilbo asked as he was holding Fili's sword and daggers.

The doorbell rang and Bilbo was even more irritated.

He placed the weapons down and shouted, "No. No. There's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else. There are already four Dwarves and two Men in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke… I can only say it is in very poor taste."

He opened the door and eight more dwarves fell in.

"Get off, you big lump!" a dwarf yelled.

"Gandalf," the hobbit muttered as he saw the wizard.

Bilbo began to have difficulty dealing with unexpected and unwanted guests in his home as the dwarves took whatever they could find out of his pantry. "Excuse me, that's my chicken," Bilbo said to a corpulent dwarf. "That's my wine, excuse me."

The dwarf who took the wine began saying something that the hobbit and the men did not understand.

"He's talking gibberish," Tychus muttered.

"He's got an injury," said another dwarf.

"You mean the axe on his head?" Bilbo asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Dead? No, only between his ears. His legs work fine," the dwarf clarified.

"Those are my pri-! Excuse me, not my wine. Put that back. Put that back. Not the jam, please," the hobbit continued to have difficulties with those dwarves.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. It's a tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?" Bilbo said to a corpulent dwarf.

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block," said another dwarf wearing a cap who was a relative to the corpulent one and Bilbo sighed.

The Hobbit turned to another dwarf holding a chair, "No, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair - No, so is that. Take it back, please."

"I cannot hear what you're saying," said the dwarf pointing to his ear.

"It's an antique. Not for sitting on," Bilbo took dwarf to put back the antique. "That is a book, not a coaster. And put that map down."

Another dwarf said to Gandalf, "Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf?"

"Yes?"

"May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?" the dwarf spoke as he poured liquid from a teapot into two mugs.

"Oh, no, thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think," the old man decline politely.

"Dori, can I try it?" Raynor asked.

"Sure," Dori let the man took a cup.

"Thank you."

Raynor tasted the chamomile and commented, "It's good." Dori smiled.

"Whoop! Mind out," said another dwarf who bumped into Gandalf.

"Yes. Ah," the wizard accidentally bumped his head into a chandelier.

"Lucky for the wizard who didn't caught himself on fire," Tychus whispered to Raynor.

The duo listened as Gandalf muttered and counted, "Uh, Fili, Kili. Uh… Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori!"

"No. Not my prizewinners, thank you," Raynor and Tychus pulled a small basket of tomatoes from a dwarf's hands. "No, thank you."

Another dwarf spoke in a language both men did not understand.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur," Gandalf said to the dwarf as he seemed to know their language. "We appear to be one Dwarf short."

"Have any of you seen Thorin?" Raynor asked.

"He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come," Dwalin answered and Gandalf heard it.

"Mr. Gandalf? A little glass of red wine, as requested, it's got a fruity bouquet," Dori spoke as he handed the little glass of red wine.

"Oh. Cheers," as the old man drank it.

"Bombur's on his second leg of lamb already," said a red-haired dwarf.

The twelve dwarves began having their dinner using whatever they could make. Raynor joined but Tychus did not.

"No chance. Not from that distance," said Dwalin.

"Wanna bet? Bombur, catch!" said Bofur who was wearing a cap and tossed a bun to Bombur who was corpulent among the dwarves. The bun landed on Bombur's mouth causing everybody except for Tychus cheered.

"I'll help you with that," Gandalf spoke as he passed a plate of tomatoes.

"Poor Bilbo," Tychus muttered as the Hobbit saw there was nothing in the pantry. "You seemed to be enjoying their company," he said to his friend. Raynor nodded and got mugs of ale.

"Hey boys, want an ale?" Raynor passed the mugs.

"I said have another drink. Here you go," Dwalin spoke as he poured ale into the deaf dwarf through the pipe. He blew the pipe squirting the ale out of it.

"Ale on the count of three!" said Bofur as the dwarves and Raynor touched their mugs into each other's.

"One, two… Up!" said Kili. Everyone except Tychus and Bilbo drank.

Nori belched followed by another dwarf who also belched. "That's gross," Tychus muttered.

"I knew you had it in you!" said Bofur.

After the dinner, Raynor and his friends began cleaning up while Bombur continued eating, "Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth," said Bilbo as he took a piece of cloth off from Bofur's hands.

"But it's full of holes," Bofur spoke according to what he saw.

"It's supposed to look like that. It's crochet," the Hobbit clarified.

"And a wonderful game it is too, if you've got the balls for it," said Bofur.

"Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves! The Men are better," Bilbo muttered in an irritated tone.

"Don't the Dwarves know some manners?" Tychus thought according to what he saw earlier.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by Dwarves and have a man to keep them company. What are they doing here?" the Hobbit answered.

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering once you get used to them," said the wizard.

"More the merrier," Raynor commented.

"How merry is it?" Tychus asked.

"I don't want to get used to them. Look at the state of my kitchen. There's mud trod into the carpet. They've pillaged the pantry. I won't tell you what they've done in the bathroom. They've destroyed the plumbing. Is this a meeting or a party in my house?" Bilbo spoke about the mess they made.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" a dwarf asked.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me," Fili took it then tossed it to his brother. Kili then threw dishes like Frisbees to Bifur.

"Take that back. Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing pottery. It's over 100 years old!" Bilbo shouted.

The other dwarves except Bombur used the knives and forks as drumsticks. Raynor clapped to join them and Tychus just stood by the door.

"And can you not do that? You'll blunt them," Bilbo said to the dwarves.

"Ooh. Do you hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur said.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks._

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks._

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates._

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates._"

Raynor and the dwarves except Bifur, Bombur, and Ori began singing. Bifur was busy with the pots, while Ori caught the plates.

"_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat._

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat._

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor._

_Splash the wine on every door._

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl._

_Pound them up with a thumping pole._

_When you're finished, if they are whole._

_Send them down the hall to roll._"

Ori carried the "tower" of bowls, dishes, and mug. Tychus took some of the bowls, dishes, and mug to help the dwarf making it easier. The dwarves tossed and cleaned the dishes while singing simultaneously. Bofur played the flute and another dwarf blew the teapot. "_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_," Raynor and the dwarves finished their song.

"Bilbo," Gandalf muttered showing him the table full of cleaned dishes. Everybody except for Tychus laughed.

There was knocking on the door, "He is here," Gandalf knew who it was.

"It's Thorin," said Raynor.

The wizard answered the door and Thorin said, "Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark and some strange craft on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago," Bilbo spoke without checking it.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself," Gandalf clarified.

"We landed the System Runner not far from your home," said Raynor.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield," the wizard introduced the Hobbit to the dwarf prince.

"So… this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin said to Bilbo.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" the dwarf prince asked.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know… but I fail to see why that's relevant," the hobbit did not seem to know the answer.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin commented on the first impression of Bilbo. The dwarves all chuckled.

"Perhaps he can gain some experience later," Raynor attempted to speak up for him.

The dwarves made a portion of dinner for the prince and everybody gathered.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

"All of them!"

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone," Thorin answered.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf requested. "Far to the east… over ranges and rivers… beyond woodlands and wastelands… lies a single, solitary peak," he took out a small map.

Bilbo carried a candle and muttered, "The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents… and the portents say it is time," said Gloin the red-haired dwarf.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor… the reign of the beast will end." said Oin the deaf dwarf who was Gloin's brother.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"It is a dragon," said Tychus.

"Smaug the Terrible… chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals," Bofur elaborated.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," said the Hobbit.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori spoke in a bold tone and stood up.

"Good lad, Ori!" Nori praised.

"Sit down," Dori spoke as he pulled Ori back to his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us… but we number just 13. And not 13 of the best… nor brightest," Balin spoke with concern.

"Here, who are you calling dim?" Nori asked.

"Sorry, what did he say?" Oin spoke as he had difficulty of hearing.

"We may be few in number… but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf," said Fili.

"And you forget, we have a Wizard and two Men in our company. Gandalf, Raynor, and Tychus will have killed hundreds of dragons in their time," Kili spoke as he had confidence on the two friends.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say—" Gandalf attempted to clarify.

"How many, then?" Dori asked cutting him off.

"What?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf coughed.

"Go on. Give us a number," said Dori. "Raynor, Tychus, how many dragons have you killed?"

"To tell you the truth, we never dealt with dragons in the Korprulu Sector," Raynor clarified.

"We fought Men with big guns and big machines you will not imagine," said Tychus.

"Show us your guns. We would like to see what they look like," Kili spoke with wonder.

"We'll suit up and we'll show you tomorrow," said Raynor.

"Smaug will not expect foes with big guns," Tychus grinned and seemed to lighting the mood of the dwarves.

"If we have read these signs… do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing… wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" Thorin spoke in a rallying tone.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin reminded him.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf took out a key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now," the wizard answered handing the key to Thorin to the wonderment of the dwarves, the men, and the hobbit.

"If there is a key… there must be a door," said Fili.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls," the wizard said as he could read the symbols on the small map.

"There's another way in," said Kili.

"Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done," Gandalf spoke according to fact and plan.

"That's why we need a burglar," said Ori.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine," said Bilbo.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked instead of answering the question.

"He said he's an expert. Hey," said Oin.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life," Bilbo clarified.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin spoke with concern.

"Nope."

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle fold who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin had a point.

"He's just fine," said Fili.

"Enough. If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf and Man… the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearance suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know including himself. You must trust me on this," Gandalf spoke up.

"Very well, we will do it your way," Thorin seemed to agree with the wizard.

"No, no," said Bilbo.

"Give him the contract," Thorin ordered.

"We're in. We're off," said Bofur.

"It's just the usual, summary of out-of-pocket expenses… time required, remuneration… funeral arrangements, so forth," Balin spoke as he took out a paper and it was passed to Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" asked the hobbit and he read the paper.

"I cannot guarantee his safety," Thorin spoke as he knew that the group especially the Hobbit would be facing danger.

"Understood," said Gandalf.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate," the dwarf prince said the Bilbo would put his life at risk like the others in his company.

"Agreed."

When Bilbo read to "incineration", Bofur clarified, "Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Huh? Yeah," Bilbo replied and took a deep breath. "Feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace with wings," said Bofur.

"Air, I need air," Bilbo spoke as he could not take it anymore.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

"Hmm. Nope," Bilbo feigned faint.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf spoke in a tone that seemed ironic.

"I'll be all right. Just let me sit quietly for a moment," said the hobbit.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," Gandalf made a reminder. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who was always running off in search of Elves in the woods. Who would stay out late, come home after dark trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there."

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins of Bag End," Bilbo spoke in a reluctant tone.

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse?" Gandalf knew about Bilbo's family tree.

"Yes."

"Yes, well, he could."

"In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off and it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time," Raynor and Tychus heard Gandalf recalled a history event when a war came to the hobbits.

"I wonder what Hobbits are capable of in a battle?" Tychus asked.

"We get to see Bilbo fighting," said Raynor.

"I do believe you made that up," said Bilbo to Gandalf.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

"Can you promise that I will come back?"

"No. And if you do, you will not be the same. That's what I thought."

"Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit," said Bilbo then he walked off.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers. Heh, heh. Hardly the stuff of legend," Balin spoke as he saw Bilbo walking off.

"There are a few warriors amongst us," said Thorin.

"Old and new warriors."

"I would take each and every one of these Dwarves along with the two Men over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I can ask no more than that."

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me," Thorin showed the key.

"Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done."

Raynor and Tychus heard another song,

"_Far over the misty mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep,_

_And caverns old,_

_We must away,_

_Ere break of day,_

_To find our long-forgotten gold,_

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_."


	4. History with Orcs

Raynor and Tychus stayed in the Green Dragon Inn for a night. They went back to the system runner getting suit up and equipped. Raynor gave a tip, "Just remember, Tychus. Control your burst shots and conserve your ammo. We won't find any here."

"OK Jimmy, whatever we will fight. I can handle them with my bare hands," Tychus grinned.

Gandalf rode a horse while the 13 dwarves rode ponies. When the two friends met up with Thorin and company, Kili commented on the two friends were equipped with, "The Men got the big guns."

"It's a C-14 Gauss rifle, its ammo can penetrate just about anything," Raynor showed their new friends his rifle.

"Mine is a Chain gun," said Tychus as he was holding his Gatling gun.

"I also got this," he took out his revolver with his left hand.

"That gun is smaller," said Kili.

"This is a revolver that I'm holding, it's a sidearm or a pistol you can carry with one hand," Raynor told the group about it.

"Nice armor you are wearing, it makes you two look like behemoths," Gandalf commented on their size.

"We marines wear that in battle," said Raynor.

"It's not my thing to ride horses," Tychus did not want to ride a horse. Both friends knew that the horses would not be able to handle their weight.

"Don't worry, we can keep up with you on foot," Raynor assured the company.

"What do you two ride instead?" Gloin asked.

"Vulture bikes, machines that could outrun horses, we did not brought those with us," Tychus answered.

The two friends and the company of Thorin Oakenshield began their journey.

"I said it. Didn't I say it? Coming here was a waste of time," Dori muttered.

"That's true enough," Gloin seemed to agree.

"Ridiculous notion. Use a Hobbit? A Halfling? Whose idea was it anyway?" Dori muttered.

"Wait!" it was Bilbo who was catching up to the group. "Wait."

"Whoa, whoa," Thorin uttered.

"I signed it," said the hobbit holding the contract. "Here," Bilbo spoke as he gave the contract to Balin.

The dwarf took out his glasses and had a look, "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins… to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Everybody chuckled but Tychus smiled at the hobbit.

"Give him a pony," Thorin ordered.

"No, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frogmorton once. Aah!" Bilbo declined politely until he was picked up then placed into the back of a pony.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Tychus asked.

"Hobbits don't need to wear shoes because their soles are thick as leather," Bilbo answered while stating the fact. "Nice suits you two got here."

"Thanks."

On the road, Oin called out, "Come on, Nori. Pay up." The dwarf tossed a small bag to Oin, and then he passed it to Kili.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," the wizard answered.

"And what did you think?"

"Well…" he caught the small bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second," he replied.

Bilbo sneezed, "It's horse hair. Having a reaction."

"Looks like the Hobbit is allergic to a horse," Tychus whispered to Raynor.

Raynor wondered what would be like if they had brought Vulture bikes. Raynor would not mind to share his bike with the Hobbit.

"No, wait, wait, stop. Stop! We have to turn around," the hobbit caught everybody's attention.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo seemed to have left it at his home.

"Here. Use this," Bofur tossed a piece of cloth to Bilbo.

"Move on," Thorin ordered.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead," Gandalf said.

At one point everybody rested with Fili and Kili awake watching over along with Gandalf smoking his pipe. Screeching woke up the two men up and had their guns ready.

"What was that?" Tychus asked.

"Orcs," Kili replied.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them," Fili answered but did not describe what they looked like.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood," Kili added.

He and his brother chuckled but Tychus asked, "What do they look like?"

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin was not amused.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili said to Thorin.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world," the dwarf prince walked off and turned to the two friends. "You two have never encountered an Orc before did you?"

"I don't think so. Orcs don't exist in the Korprulu Sector," Raynor replied.

"Don't mind him, fellas. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs," Balin woke up and said to Kili.

"What did they do?" Raynor asked.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin," Balin recalled a battle.

Thorin was still looking out and Raynor asked, "What happened next?"

"He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king," Balin finished recalling the battle.

"What a bomber story, I'll put every bullet on every Orc I see," Tychus commented and began seeing Orcs as new foes that he and his friend would fight.

The other dwarves woke up and Thorin turned to face them.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago," Thorin answered in a bitter tone.

Far from a distance across a chasm, orcs riding large wolf-like creatures found Thorin and company. In a discussion, the orcs viewed Raynor and Tychus as powerful allies to the dwarves in which could be a problem. They knew that they would not stand a chance against two powerful foes that they had never seen before. Raynor and Tychus made new enemies when they made new friends.


	5. Troll Trouble

Thorin and company continued traveling during a rainy day. "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard," Gandalf spoke and decided not to interfere with nature.

"I wish we could check the weather forecast. I hate it when technology does not exist," Tychus whined.

"Be respectful, Tychus. On the bright side, we'll fight enemies who use swords, shields, spears, bows and arrows, etc. You don't have to worry about anything that could penetrate our armor in this world," said Raynor.

"Watch for dragon fire, your armor may not withstand it," Thorin reminded.

"We fought Firebats before," said Tychus.

"What are Firebats?" Bilbo asked.

"Soldiers that had flamethrowers or guns that shoot fire at close quarters," Tychus answered.

"Fire from a dragon is longer than those of… Firebats," said Thorin.

"Besides, there is a planet in the Korprulu Sector called Moria. It has an abundant of resources," said Raynor.

"You told us that already. You and your friends had fought the Men there," Gandalf spoke as he remembered what the two friends told him.

"Apart from that, are there any other wizards?" Raynor asked.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names," Gandalf answered partially.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown," the wizard completed the answer.

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?" the hobbit asked.

"I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world," Gandalf gave the group what he knew.

When Thorin and company across a broken abandoned house, the dwarf prince announced, "We'll camp here for the night." He ordered, "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf commented on the building.

"Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going," Thorin gave orders to the two dwarves.

"Aye. Right you are," Oin replied.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley," Gandalf announced.

"I have told you already… I will not go near that place," Thorin spoke in a disdainful tone.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria… desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father," the dwarf prince spoke in a bitter tone as he would never forget that the elves especially Thranduil and Elrond gave no assistance to the dwarves.

"You're neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep," said Thorin causing the wizard to walk off.

"Gandalf, what's wrong?" Raynor asked.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," the wizard replied.

"And who's that?" Bilbo questioned further.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins," the wizard answered in an uneasy tone. "I've had enough of Dwarves for one day."

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry," Thorin said to the corpulent dwarf.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin but the dwarf did not answer.

"Of course he will when he's at a better mood. That old wizard will never double-cross us," Tychus answered.

"Can you stop using 'old'? Who put him in a bad mood?" said the hobbit.

"It's that royal highness," Tychus whispered referring to Thorin.

"He's not even king yet," Bilbo whispered.

"If there's old man, then there's an old dwarf," Balin muttered.

Hours later, the dwarves cooked a stew for everybody except for Gandalf who had not returned. "He's been a long time," Bilbo muttered.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf."

"He's a Wizard. He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor. Take this to the lads," Bofur spoke as he handed two bowls of stew so that Bilbo could hand them to Fili and Kili who were guarding the ponies.

"Gandalf is powerful, he can defeat almost every foe in this world," said Raynor.

"Stop it. You've had plenty," Bofur said to Bombur.

"Aye, it's not a bad stew, Bombur. I've had worse," said Gloin.

"Dori could've cooked it. Ha-ha-ha," said Nori.

"Hilarious," said Dori and there was laughter.

After the dwarves and men had the stew, Bilbo had not returned.

"What's taking Bilbo so long?" Bofur asked.

"I'll check with Fili and Kili," Raynor spoke and went to check.

He found the two young dwarves finished their stew, "Fili, Kili, have you seen Bilbo?"

"We've encountered a problem. A Mountain Troll had carried four of our ponies to its lair and we sent Bilbo there," said Fili.

"Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid, they won't see Bilbo because he's small," said Kili.

"I told him to hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl if he runs into trouble," Fili recalled what he told the hobbit.

"Are you two insane?" Raynor asked.

"Gandalf chose him as a burglar at the first place," Fili reminded Raynor.

"This won't be easy," Raynor went off and told the others. The men and the other dwarves were armed heading to Fili and Kili's location. As they crept closer to the troll's lair, they heard screaming, "Blimey! Bert. Bert! Look what's come out of me hooter. It's got arms and legs and everything."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But I don't like the way it wriggles around."

"What are you, then? An oversized squirrel?"

Raynor whispered, "This ain't good, the trolls found him."

The men and dwarves heard Bilbo, "I'm a burglar—Uh, Hobbit."

"A burglar Hobbit?"

"Can we cook him?"

"We can try." Bilbo tried to escape but the trolls blocked him.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when he's skinned and boned," said a troll holding a spatula which he slammed Bilbo with.

"Perhaps there's more burglar Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie," said another troll holding the hobbit at knife point.

Bilbo tried to run off, "Grab him!" a troll ordered.

"He's too quick," another troll spoke as he failed.

"Right. Come here, you little— Gotcha," the troll holding the knife succeeded catching Bilbo.

"Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" the troll asked in a threatening tone.

"No," Bilbo replied.

"He's lying," a troll could tell.

"No, I'm not!" the hobbit spoke with resistance.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!"

At that second Kili ran out, "Guys! Don't we need a plan?" Raynor shouted.

Kili slashed the troll with his sword and shouted, "Drop him!"

"You what?" the troll holding Bilbo turned to Kili.

"I said… drop him." This caused the troll to throw the hobbit at the young dwarf. The dwarves ran out and fought but the men watched the scene. The trolls wore nothing but a linen cloth and had a height of a truck.

"Get the sacks! Stick them in the sacks!" a troll shouted. The three trolls found themselves clubbed, slashed, and hacked. Ori used a child's catapult fire small rocks at a troll. The dwarves had to free their friends and family members if a troll grabbed any of them. Bilbo took a sickle-like tool to free the ponies but was caught by two trolls.

"Come on! Get up!" Kili shouted. "Bilbo! Don't!"

"Lay down your arms… or we'll rip his off," a troll threatened the 13 dwarves. They complied throwing their weapons down to the ground so that the trolls could put them into sacks.

"Oh! That's hot, that's hot, that's hot!" Nori shouted as he, Dori, Dwalin, Bofur, Ori, and Bifur were tied up into a bundle being roasted. One troll was turning them.

The trolls talked amongst each other, "Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"That does sound quite nice."

"Is this really necessary?" Balin asked.

"Untie me, mister," said Bombur.

"Eat someone your own size," said Gloin.

"We got to help them," Tychus whispered.

"Here's the plan. You distract them and I'll take the ones who weren't cooked," Raynor whispered and Tychus readied his Chain Gun.

"Never mind the seasoning. We ain't got all night. Dawn ain't far away. Let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone," said a troll.

"FREEZE!" Tychus shouted to get the trolls' attention holding them at gun point. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

"What do we have here? A little man with a toy," said a troll.

"I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Tychus shouted causing the trolls to comply. They raised their hands into the air.

Raynor quietly appeared to the hobbit and the dwarves that were not barbecued giving them a gesture to be quiet as he pulled them out of the trolls' sight.

A troll rolled his eyes seeing Raynor dragging the dwarves causing Tychus to fire several rounds at the troll's groin causing the monster to place his hands on the wound while shaking. "OW! OW! OW! THAT STINGS!" The birds flew out into the sky as a side effect. Raynor untied Bilbo, Thorin, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, and Bombur.

"You dared to play with us. You think you're tough to scare us," said a troll.

"Those are warning shots. I suggest you two to stay still and don't move especially your eyes. If you dimwits want the same thing like your friend, it'll be my pleasure to give you those," Tychus spoke in a serious tone as he turned his gun around at the three trolls.

"And it is my pleasure to give you dawn," it was Gandalf who stood on top of a boulder.

There was silence and the wizard broke the boulder into two so that the sunlight could turn the three trolls into stone. The dwarves that were being barbecued laughed while Gandalf and Tychus freed them.

"That was hilarious, Tychus," Kili praised him and the dwarves all laughed.

"Thanks, those ugly bastards are not expecting the big guns."

"Be careful on what you're doing, you'll draw unwanted attention," Gandalf warned.

"How did you know we're here?"

"I heard something so loud that I've never heard before. This caused the birds to fly up in the air," the wizard answered.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that. They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do Mountain Trolls venture this far south?"

"Ooh. Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands. They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby."

Gandalf showed everybody to the cave where there was a horrible stench due to the food scrapes left by the trolls. Raynor and Tychus had their flashlights on when they entered. "Oh, what's that stench?" asked Nori.

"It's a Troll-hoard. Be careful what you touch," Gandalf answered.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around," Bofur spoke as he saw coins lying on the ground.

"Anyone could take it," said Nori.

"Agreed. Nori," said Gloin.

"Yeah?"

"Get a shovel."

Thorin came across two swords, "These swords were not made by any Troll."

"Nor were they made any smith among Men," said Gandalf.

"Who else can make them?" Raynor asked.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age. You could not wish for a finer blade," the wizard answered as he took part of the blade out of the sheath.

"What age is it now in this planet?" Tychus asked.

"Now is the third age," said Gandalf.

"Set it down," said Bofur as the chest was to be buried.

"That's good," said Gloin.

"All right, come on. Quick."

"We're making a long-term deposit," said Gloin.

"Why can't you guys just put it in a bank?" Tychus asked.

"What's a bank? We aren't putting stuff in a river bank."

"A bank is a building where you make deposits like your savings."

The dwarves were confused as they had never heard of it. "I'm afraid we cannot find a bank in this world," said Gandalf.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori," Thorin ordered.

Gandalf found a short sword forged by the elves and he knew it would suit a hobbit. "Bilbo."

"Hmm?"

"Here. This is about your size," Gandalf handed the short sword.

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life but when to spare one."


	6. The Chase

"Something's coming!" said Thorin as Raynor and Tychus picked up movement in their Head's Up Display (HUD).

"Gandalf," said Bilbo.

"Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" the wizard ordered.

The two friends switched the safety off from their guns and pointed to where the movement was.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" a sled pulled by rabbits came out of the bushes. There was a short bearded man wearing brown who was driving the sled and Gandalf recognized him as Radagast the Brown.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong," Radagast spoke in a shaken tone.

"Yes?"

Before he could say what he was about to say, "Oh. Just give me a minute."

"That brown wizard is weird," Tychus whispered a comment based on first impression to Raynor.

"I wondered what happened to him," his friend whispered.

"Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue," Radagast felt there was something in his tongue. "Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old … stick insect." Gandalf took out of Radagast's mouth.

"That's gross," Tychus muttered.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least, nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worse are the webs," the brown wizard told the grey wizard what happened.

"Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard," Radagast answered.

"Giant spiders, you got be joking," Tychus cut him off.

"No I'm not! I saw them with my own eyes! I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur," Radagast spoke in an irritated tone.

"Huh? Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned," Gandalf spoke with what he knew about that place.

"No, Gandalf. 'Tis not. A dark power dwells in there … such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits … of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness … a Necromancer has come," Radagast recalled in a shaken tone. "Sorry."

"Try a little Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves," Gandalf wiped the mouth piece of his pipe clean for Radagast to smoke. "And out," as Radagast exhaled.

"Giant spiders, a necromancer, this is getting weird," Tychus muttered.

"Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?" Gandalf questioned and received an item wrapped in a piece of cloth.

"That is not … from the world of the living," Radagast answered. Something caught everybody's attention.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur replied.

"What the hell is that?!" Tychus asked as a large wolf-like creature ran and lunged at Raynor.

"It looks like a big wolf," said Raynor as he broke the neck of the animal by twisting.

"Kili! Get your bow!" Thorin ordered.

The young dwarf fired an arrow at another of the wolf-like creature and Dwalin finished it with his warhammer.

"Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin spoke as he knew what those creatures were.

"Orc pack?" the hobbit asked.

"Fool of the Devils! For what you had done earlier to the trolls!" Gandalf spoke in a serious tone at Tychus.

"I just fired three rounds. What's the big deal?" said Tychus.

"You led them in! The noise of your weapon is so loud even anybody far from us can hear it! That noise can mark our location!" Gandalf spoke in certainty.

"Sweet mother of mercy," Tychus muttered.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked in a serious tone.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf answered.

"If Daun and Marshal Butler are not bad enough, now we're being hunted by orcs in this planet," said Raynor.

"Who are they?" Radagast asked.

"I'll explain it to you later," said Gandalf.

"We have to get out of here," Dwalin spoke of their next move.

"We can't. We have no ponies. They bolted," said Ori as he and Bifur rejoined the group.

"I'll draw them off," Radagast spoke as he decided to help Thorin and company.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you," Gandalf spoke with concern.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits," Radagast reminded him.

"Your bunnies are strong to pull a sled," Raynor commented.

"They can handle it. I'd like to see them try," Radagast spoke with determination.

Wargs howled and began chasing Radagast who said, "Come on! Come on! Come and get me! Ha, ha!" Some of the Wargs were used as steads to orcs.

"Come on," Gandalf led the group hiding from boulder to boulder.

Radagast dodged an attack causing the warg rider to slip and fell.

"Stay together," Gandalf spoke quietly.

"Move!" Thorin ordered.

Radagast ducked under a boulder and an orc bumped into it causing him to fall off.

"Ori, no! Get back," Thorin spoke as he dragged the dwarf back into hiding.

"All of you, come on. Quick!" Gandalf directed everybody to move.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded.

Gandalf did not have time to answer and the dwarf prince had to follow.

One of the orcs sniffed them and had his warg to begin searching them. He drew out his sword. Thorin and Kili eyed each other, and then the young dwarf fired an arrow at the warg. The next arrow was on that orc who survived the shot.

The warg screeches drew the rest to the location of Thorin and company, "Now they know we are," Raynor muttered. Dwalin slew the warg with his warhammer.

Tychus blocked the sword with his arm then grabbed the orc by the neck. He slammed the orc into the rock and finished him with a punch in the face. Such force had shattered the orc's entire skull.

"Ooooh," the dwarves and the hobbit covered their mouths seeing the incredible strength Tychus possessed.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf ordered as Thorin and company ran across the plains.

"There they are!" Gloin spotted the wargs and the orcs.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf spoke of a direction that everybody went on.

When the orcs and wargs caught up, "There's more coming!" Kili shouted.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted.

"Light them up!" Tychus ordered. The two friends opened fire at the wargs and orcs while Kili fired arrows at the orcs. Ori used his slingshot but it was useless. Three rounds were used to take out each warg and five rounds on each warg rider.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori asked.

"He's abandoned us," Dwalin shouted.

"No! He didn't!" Raynor shouted.

"How can you tell?!" Dwalin asked.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted as he drew out the sword he took from the troll hoard.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf appeared from a cluster of rocks.

"Come on, move!" Thorin ordered as the group all ran to the cluster. "Quickly! All of you!"

"Come on!" shouted Bofur as he slid into a tunnel.

"Go, go, go!" Thorin ordered as Bilbo was next followed by the other dwarves. The dwarf prince slashed a warg.

"Kili! Jim! Tychus! Run!" Thorin caught the attention of the three. Kili, Thorin, and Raynor slid in but Tychus took out a small cylinder-shaped object.

"Eat this!" the man pulled the ring off and tossed to the wargs. The new enemy became curious to what it was and got closer to the strange object. Tychus was the last to slide in and an explosion was heard by everybody. The blast sent the wargs along with an orc flying into the air.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"It's one of my Shredder Grenades," Tychus answered with a chuckle.

"Unbelievable," Gandalf muttered.

A horn was sounded followed by the galloping of hooves. A battalion of horsemen equipped with lances and bows engaged the wargs and orcs. Screeches along with sounds of stabbing and piercing were heard by everybody. One of the slain orcs landed on the cluster of rocks and rolled in right in front of Thorin and company. Gandalf confirmed that the orc was dead and Thorin pulled out the arrow from his neck.

"Elves," Thorin could tell.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked.

"Follow it, of course," said Bofur.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf muttered.

"Come on now, brother," said Gloin.

"Gandalf, where are we?" Bilbo asked.

"You can feel it?" the wizard responded.

"Yes, it feels like … well, it feels like magic," said the hobbit.

"That's exactly what it is – a very powerful magic," Gandalf spoke with certainty.

"I wonder what kind of magic is it," Tychus muttered.

"There's light ahead," said Dwalin.

* * *

The remaining orcs and wargs fled back to their master who was in fact Azog the Defiler who survived the battle in Moria. The pale orc now had a wicked metal claw to replace the left hand he had lost to Thorin. His subordinate reported the involvement of Raynor and Tychus as well as the ambush by elves. Azog stabbed his subordinate on the throat with his claw and had the body to be feasted by wargs. The pale orc was the next enemy who wanted Raynor and Tychus dead in his hands. Azog not only wanted Thorin's head but also the heads of the men who were strangers to Middle-earth. He decided to lead the hunt for Thorin and company himself as well as having the determination to show Raynor and Tychus no mercy.


	7. Rivendell

Raynor, Tychus, and their friends went through the passage to a valley with magnificent architectures.

"It's beautiful," Tychus muttered.

"I wonder who built the whole thing," Raynor spoke in wonderment.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf introduced the place.

"Rivendell," Bilbo spoke as he knew the name.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea," said the wizard.

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy," Thorin spoke in a bitter tone.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," Gandalf spoke clearly to the dwarf prince.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us," Thorin spoke as he did not trust the elves.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me," the wizard spoke clearly and led Thorin's company in.

After they crossed a bridge, an elf approached them, "Mithrandir."

"Ah. Lindir," Gandalf recognized him.

"Now we get to see elves," Raynor whispered to his friends.

"I hope there could be one good-looking elf lady for me to sleep with," Tychus whispered.

The elf spoke in a language to Gandalf that the dwarves, hobbit, and men did not understand.

The wizard knew elvish language and spoke to Lindir in common tongue, "I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here," said Lindir in common language.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked and there was a horn.

A large battalion of horse-riding elves began crossing the bridge and Thorin ordered, "Close ranks!" Bofur pulled Bilbo in while the others gathered in formation as the riders surrounded them. Raynor and Tychus had their weapons lowered as they had no quarrel with the elves. The dwarves snarled at the elven riders.

"Gandalf," said the leader of the battalion in common language.

"Lord Elrond," the wizard recognized him and then spoke in elvish.

Elrond spoke in elvish to Gandalf as he dismounted then gave the wizard a hug. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near. We've also heard noises that we've never heard before," Elrond spoke in common language.

"That may have been us. The noises come from the weapons of Jim and Tychus," Gandalf pointed his hand to the two friends.

Elrond turned to the two friends, "Welcome to Rivendell, Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," said Raynor.

"You don't have to thank me now," said the elf leader as there were more to offer to them.

Thorin approached Elrond who said, "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," the dwarf prince did not seem to be courteous.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain," said Elrond.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin spoke in a quite insulting tone.

Elrond spoke in elvish causing Gloin to question, "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf clarified.

The dwarves spoke to one another and Gloin said, "Well, in that case, lead on."

"Hey. Come on," said Bofur.

"Is there a changing room for us two? Because we have to take off our suits," Tychus asked.

Elrond spoke to Lindir in elvish and then spoke to the two friends in common language, "Nice armor."

When Lindir was leading them to a room, the elves had been staring at the two friends. "Jimmy, how come the elves are giving us the same looks like the people in Bree?"

"Don't mind them. We're what the people in this planet don't see every day," said Raynor.

"Here's your room for you to take off your suits," said Lindir.

"Thank you sir," said Raynor.

"You're welcome."

After they took their suits off, they rejoined their friends in a dining hall. They were given fruits and vegetables for supper.

"Try it. Just a mouthful," said Dori.

"I don't like green food," said Ori as he didn't want to have vegetables.

Dwalin and Oin did not seem to impressed, "Where's the meat?"

"Have they got any chips?" Ori asked.

Raynor and Tychus enjoyed the supper as well as the music. "The elven cuisine is good," Raynor made a complement.

"Not bad," said Tychus.

"You're one big strong man, mind I join you?" it was an elf lady who approached Tychus.

"Sure, the name's Tychus, yours?" he gave her a handshake.

"I'm Andriel, you don't look like any Men from the lands here," said the elf lady.

"I'm from Mar Sara, it's another world."

"How did you get here?"

"By a spaceship, the men from where I come from built it."

Andriel and Tychus got to know each other. She was taught in ancient wisdom by Elrond but she was not meek scholar. As a Loremaster, she was a sorceress. She was interested in Tychus' role in the Guild Wars but he made no mention about their period as outlaws. He did not tell her that he slept with Daisy and several other women. One elf began to change Tychus' life.

"Kind of you to invite us. Not really dressed for dinner," said Gandalf as he, Thorin, and Elrond were heading towards the dining hall.

"Well, you never are."

Kili winked at an elf maid playing the harp and Dwalin was staring at him, "Can't say fancy elf maid myself. Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin; not enough facial hair for me. Although … that one there's not bad."

"That's not an elf maid," Dwalin spoke as Kili had mistaken the male harpist for the female causing Raynor and the other dwarves to laugh.

After they were seated, Elrond checked the elven swords Gandalf took from the troll hoard. "This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. A famous blade forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well," he identified the one with a curved blade and gave it to Thorin. "And this is Glamdring the Foehammer. Sword of the King of Gondolin. These were made for the Goblin Wars of the First Age."

Bilbo pulled his slightly from the sheath and Balin said, "I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?"

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really."

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked Gandalf.

"We found them in a Troll-hoard on the Great East Road shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

"Excuse me," Thorin spoke as he left the dining table.

"13 Dwarves, two Men, and a Halfling. Strange traveling companions Gandalf," Elrond commented.

"These are the descendants of the House of the Durin. They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured, with the deep love of the art," said the wizard.

"Change the tune, why don't you?" Nori said to the harp-playing elf maiden. "I feel like I'm in a funeral."

"I think the music is good, it's relaxing," said Raynor.

"Is somebody dying?" Oin asked.

"Nobody is dead," said Tychus.

"All right lads, there's only one thing for it," Bofur spoke as he stood up. As he sang, the other dwarves joined in.

"_There's an inn_.

_Inn, there's an inn, a merry old inn._

_Beneath an old grey hill._

_And there they brew a beer so brown._

_That the Man in the Moon himself came down._

_One night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat._

_That plays a five-stringed fiddle:_

_And up and down he saws his bow._

_Now squeaking high._

_Now purring low._

_Now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle._

_A jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune._

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

'_It's after three!' he said."_

The dwarves even threw food around. The men, Elrond, and Lindir look surprised and spoke nothing about it.

Raynor, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Elrond, and Gandalf gathered at a room. "Our business is no concern of Elves," said Thorin not in a polite tone.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map," said Gandalf.

"Elrond is trying to help you," said Raynor.

"It is the legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are its secrets," Thorin spoke in a reluctant tone.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond," said the wizard.

"Who else can we turn to? Let Lord Elrond read the map," said Raynor.

The dwarf prince reluctantly gave the map to Elrond. "Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text," said the wizard and turned to his elf friend. "You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond spoke in elvish as he knew something from the map.

"Moon runes? Of course. An easy thing to miss," Gandalf asked.

"Well, in this case, that is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written," said the elf.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

Elrond led Raynor, Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, and Balin to a table made by something Raynor and Tychus had never seen before by a waterfall. "These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight," Elrond spoke as he unfolded the map on the table and the crescent moon was appeared in the sky. The table and the moon runes in the map glowed. Elrond read aloud, "Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appeared in the sky together," Gandalf answered.

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us," Thorin spoke with concern.

"We still have time," Balin tried to reassure him.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asked.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened," said Balin.

"So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?" Elrond seemed to figure out the intention of Thorin and company.

"What of it?" asked the dwarf prince.

"There are some who would not deem it wise," said Elrond.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth," said the elf and to Raynor. "If you're curious on how I know the full names of you and your friend, come with me."

At the time, Tychus slept with Andriel.

"Of course, I was to going to tell. I was waiting for a chance and really. I think you could trust that I know what I'm doing," said Gandalf.

"Do you? That dragon has slept for 60 years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake that beast," Elrond spoke with concern.

"But if we succeed, if the Dwarves take back the mountain, our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"It is a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing. Oh, the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?"

"Have you forgotten? A strain of madness has run deep in the family. His grandfather lost his mind and his father succumbs to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? Gandalf, these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth."

Thorin and Bilbo overheard their conversation.

"With or without our help, these Dwarves will march on the mountain. They're determined to reclaim their homeland. They're determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he is answerable to anyone. Nor, for that matter, am I," said Gandalf as Elrond led both Raynor and him to another meeting.

"It is not me you must answer to," said the elf as both the wizard and Raynor turned to another elf.

"Lady Galadriel," Gandalf recognized her.

"Mithrandir," said Galadriel then she and the wizard spoke in elvish.

"It is pleasant to meet you, James Eugene Raynor," elf lady turned to the man.

"It's nice meeting you too."

"You've been in a war and have been causing troubles before you come here. Your father had once said that you can be something new not an outlaw you are," said Galadriel as she seemed to know him.

"How did you know me and my family?" Raynor asked.

"We were aware that you and your friend had come to Middle-earth, we took the time to learn about you two," Galadriel as she held a secret from Raynor and Tychus.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you," said Gandalf in common tongue.

"He didn't. I did," it turned out to be another wizard in white.

"Are you Saruman the White whom Gandalf spoke about?" Raynor asked.

"You learn fast, James Raynor," Saruman complemented and turned to Gandalf. "You've been busy of late, my friend."

The wizards and the man took the seats while the elves stood at the sides from the table.

"Tell me, Gandalf. Did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?"

"Unnoticed? No. I'm simply doing what I feel to be right," Gandalf answered.

"The dragon has long been on your mind," Galadriel spoke in common language.

"That is true, my lady. Smaug owes allegiance to no one. But if he should side with the enemy, a dragon could be used to terrible effect," said the grey wizard.

"What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength," the white wizard scoffed.

"Sauron? Who's that?" Raynor asked.

"You don't know Sauron?" Saruman spoke in a surprised tone to the man.

Galadriel recalled the shocking history, "During the Second Age, it began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings. Seven were given to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And finally nine, nine rings were gifted to the races of Men, who above all else, desired power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life, 'One Ring to rule them all.'"

Elrond added, "And so one by one, the free lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. In a last desperate attempt to end Sauron's reign of terror a last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom. We fought for the freedom of Middle-earth."

"You were there in the battle?" Raynor asked.

"Yes I was there. I was under the command of Gil-galad, High King of the Noldor. He fell in battle along with many of our kin and many Men. Sauron himself had come out to face us in the battle. He was a lethal adversary equipped with a mace that within a single strike he slew many of our troops and one of the victims was Elendil, high king of Gondor and Arnor. The king's son Isildur rushed to Elendil's side but he was already dead. Though the Dark Lord shattered the king's sword and was about to finish Isildur, the king's son used the shard to cut off Sauron's fingers disconnecting the ring from him. It appeared that Sauron was finally defeated. But I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. I ordered him to cast it into the fire but he kept the ring. The line of kings became broken. There was no strength left in the world of Men. They became scattered, divided, leaderless," Elrond recalled in every detail.

"What happened to Isildur?" Raynor asked.

"In the end, the ring betrayed him to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost," Elrond answered in a bitter.

"Like I said, Sauron is vanquished, he's not coming back," Saruman attempted to reassure everyone.

"What can we hit with?" Raynor thought.

"Does it not worry you that the last of the Dwarf rings should simply vanish along with its bearer? Of the seven Dwarf rings, four were consumed by dragons, two were taken by Sauron before he fell in Mordor, the fate of the last ring remains unknown. The ring that was bore by Thrain," Gandalf stated the fact.

"What about the other 12 rings?" Raynor asked.

"We elves took them all off," Galadriel replied.

"The nine rings turned the Great Kings of Men into Ringwraiths, the Nazgul. They are now gone along with their master. Without the ruling Ring of Power, the seven are no value to the Enemy. To control the other rings, he needs the One and that ring was lost long, long ago. It was swept out at sea by the waters of the Anduin," said Saruman.

"For 400 years, we have lived in peace. A hard-won, watchful peace," Elrond spoke in a better tone.

"Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road," Gandalf countered the statement.

"Hardly a prelude to war," said Elrond.

"Always you must meddle looking for trouble where none exists," said Saruman.

"Let him speak," Galadriel spoke as she was supporting the grey wizard.

"There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind to it, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it Mirkwood. And they say …" Gandalf began to bring everyone to awareness of the evil Radagast spoke about.

"Well? Don't stop now. Tell us what the woodsmen say," Saruman spoke as everybody wanted to know.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur. A sorcerer who can summon the dead," Gandalf continued.

"That's absurd. No such power exists in this world. This Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic," Saruman commented.

"And so I thought too. But Radagast has seen -" Gandalf continued but was cut off.

"Radagast? Do not speak to me of Radagast the Brown. He's a foolish fellow," the white wizard spoke as he did not like the brown wizard.

"How foolish is Radagast?" Raynor thought.

"Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life," the grey wizard spoke in a respectful tone.

"It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms. They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I've warned him. It is unbefitting one of the Istari to be wandering the woods …" said Saruman but Galadriel sensed Gandalf was carrying something from Radagast. The white wizard noticed that the grey wizard was not listening, "Listen to me, I would think I was talking to myself for all the attention that he paid. By all means …"

"Pardon me for the interruption, Gandalf got something to show all of you," said Raynor as his friend pulled out a parcel that Radagast gave him.

"A relic of Mordor," Galadriel knew what it was.

Elrond became horrified when he unwrapped the parcel, "A Morgul Blade."

"Made for the Witch-king of Angmar. And buried with him. When Angmar fell, the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him in a tomb so dark it would never come to light," Galadriel spoke about the sword.

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs. They cannot be opened," Elrond spoke as he found it hard to believe.

"What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?" Saruman asked.

"I have none," the grey wizard spoke as he did not have proof.

"Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer who calls himself 'The Necromancer' has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much after all. The question of this Dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf. I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reason for raising their hopes," Saruman did not seem supportive of that quest.

Galadriel sensed something that Gandalf agreed.

"No, I'm afraid there is nothing else for it," said Saruman.

"But something can be done," said Raynor.

Lindir came and reported, "My Lord Elrond. The Dwarves, they're gone."

The 13 dwarves took along the hobbit went ahead, while Galadriel and Gandalf spoke in private.

The following morning, Raynor told his friend that the dwarves and the hobbit had left.

"We must catch up to those short fellows," said Tychus.

"Let me come with you, I can fight," said Andriel.

"I would like to see what you got. Jimmy and I will suit up, and then we'll meet up with Gandalf."

Tychus finally found someone to replace Lisa Cassidy as his new girlfriend.


	8. Tunnels of the Misty Mountains

The 13 dwarves and the hobbit went into the Misty Mountains and got into a perilous situation as they were caught in a fight between stone giants. They later took shelter in a small cave that turned out to be a trap. The dwarves and the hobbit were captured by goblins that inhabited the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. Bilbo became separated from the dwarves while they were being taken to their leader, the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin knew that Azog was alive and had a messenger to inform the pale Orc that Thorin was found.

As the torture machines were brought, the Great Goblin began singing,

"_Bones will be shattered._

_Necks will be wrung._

_You'll be beaten and battered._

_From racks you'll be hung._

_You will die down here._

_And never be found._

_Down in the deep of Goblin-town._"

One of the goblins unsheathed the Orcist and was forced to drop it. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced 1,000 necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" the Great Goblin ordered and knew the sword. The goblins began beating the dwarves and one of them was about to finish Thorin.

Gandalf teleported Raynor, Tychus, Andriel, and himself while using the wizard blast to sweep many goblins in the radius.

"Sure are some, ugly suckers," Tychus muttered when he saw the goblins for the first time.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf ordered. He used both his staff and Glamdring to fight. "He wields the Foehammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" the Great Goblin pointed at the wizard. The dwarves took all of the weapons to fight back and Andriel used her staff with great Elvish skill along with her magic attacks especially the wizard blasts.

"Damn, you freaks are ugly. Let's waste them," Tychus said to the goblins.

The two men opened fire at the goblins and were careful at what they were shooting so that they would not hit any of the dwarves by accident.

"I've never seen men like those before, shut their weapons up!" the Great Goblin shouted pointing at Raynor and Tychus. He covered his ears as he could not bear to hear the gunfire.

"Thorin!" Nori caught the dwarf prince's attention and he slashed the Great Goblin at the arm. Such act caused the goblin leader to stagger backwards then fall off.

Raynor had the bayonet protruded from his gun to slash or stab any goblin that got too close. He skewered a goblin and slammed him into the grab pushing the bayonet deeper. Tychus had to use the Chain Gun as a club if the goblins got too close to him and Andriel covered his back.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf ordered as everybody began to escape throughout the tunnels.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouted as he led the way.

"Faster!" Dori shouted.

"Damn, this place is swarming with ugly goblins," Tychus muttered.

"They keep on popping all over the place," Raynor spoke as he could not get the exact number from his HUD.

The group was split up at certain areas. Raynor was with Dwalin, Nori, Gloin, Bifur, and Fili. "Post!" Dwalin shouted as they disconnected a long pole from the walkway. "Charge!" Dwalin shouted as they swept lines of goblins like a broomstick. After they dropped the post; Dwalin hammered every goblin that stood in his way. "Good thinking, Dwalin," Raynor praised.

"No time for chatting," said the dwarf.

Above them was Gandalf's group, the wizard clubbed and slashed the goblins on his way. Andriel knocked one of them off that destroyed another bridge in a crash. Thorin slashed and stabbed the goblins with the Orcrist, Balin was well-adept to his short sword, Bofur hammered another goblin, Nori stabbed another goblin with his short sword, Ori hammered a goblin, Andriel swept the goblins with her staff, Tychus clubbed the goblins with his Chain Gun, and Oin swung his staff in 360 degrees at any goblin dared to approach.

As the goblins began to swing in the ropes, Thorin shouted, "Cut the ropes!"

This caused the walkway to fall off and the ropes were winded within it.

Kili blocked the arrows with his sword and used a ladder to catch the goblin archers. He, Bofur, and Bombur pushed the goblins to the gap and used the ladder like a bridge.

"Come on, quickly," Gandalf ordered as the two groups got back together.

"Bombur!" Fili shouted as the corpulent dwarf tipped the ladder preventing the goblins behind them from catching up.

"Go, go, go!" Bombur shouted.

Thorin cut the ropes caused a bridge to swing. "Jump!" Thorin shouted. Only Balin, Bofur, Kili, and Ori jumped to the other side. When the bridge swung back, the goblins jumped on causing Andriel to use wizard blast on them. The bridge swung back and Oin shouted, "Jump, lad!"

Fili cut the ropes causing the goblins to fall to their deaths. Bombur struggled as the goblins were on him and jumped causing the bridge crumble. By doing so he shook off the goblins. Kili slashed every goblin in his path. Raynor and Tychus gunned down every goblin archer that fired at them from a distance.

"Come on!" Gandalf ordered as he used magic to cause a boulder to fall in front of them. "Push!" Dwalin ordered as the boulder was like a bowling ball pulverizing every goblin in its path.

When they reached to a bridge, the Great Goblin jumped out in front of them. "Watch your backs!" Gloin shouted.

"You thought you could escape me," the Great Goblin spoke as he swung his club at Gandalf who dodged his attacks. Raynor and Tychus caught the wizard and helped him on his feet. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" asked the goblin leader.

"I have something for you," said Tychus as he pulled the ring off from another of his Shredder Grenade.

"What is it, Man?" the Great Goblin turned to the man.

"Catch," Tychus tossed the grenade and the goblin leader caught it. Raynor and Tychus pulled their wizard friend back and ducked. The explosive went off when the Great Goblin began to look at it. The blast killed the Great Goblin and he fell to the bridge motionlessly. Such impact caused the bridge to fall then slid down. Tychus held Andriel very tightly without crushing her. When it reached the bottom, everybody groaned. Tychus helped her up and Gandalf got up. "Well, that could have been worse," said Bofur.

The body of the Great Goblin fell on top of them causing Dwalin to utter, "Haver! You've got to be joking!"

Kili shouted as he spotted a massive horde of goblins catching up to them, "Gandalf!"

"There's too many. We can't fight them," said Dwalin.

"We'll run out of ammo before we can kill them all," said Raynor.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight! Come on! Here! On your feet," Gandalf ordered as he, Raynor, Tychus, and Andriel helped the dwarves on their feet.

"Balin," said Oin.

"Come on!" ordered Dwalin.

Gandalf led everybody out of the tunnels of the Misty Mountains and Bilbo barely escaped the trouble that he got into. The goblins gave up the chase.


	9. The Hunters

Gandalf counted to see if every dwarf was present in the company and noticed Bilbo was missing.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" the wizard asked.

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin spoke in a bitter tone.

"I thought he was with Dori!" said Gloin.

"Don't blame me!" said Dori.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," said Nori.

"And what happened, exactly? Tell me!" the wizard became even more uneasy.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone," Thorin spoke in a bitter tone.

"It's common for all adventurers to be homesick. Now it's too dangerous for him to go home on his own especially with an orc pack on our tails," Raynor made a point.

"You think an orc pack will kill our Hobbit?" asked the dwarf prince.

"No. He isn't," Bilbo appeared making everybody glad and relieved.

"Bilbo Baggins. I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life," Gandalf spoke in a glad tone.

"Bilbo. We'd given you up," said Kili.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed?" the hobbit muttered.

Gandalf spotted Bilbo putting something in his pocket and the buttons on his waistcoat were missing, "Well, what does it matter? He's back."

"The hobbit managed to catch up to us," Tychus muttered.

"I've never seen a Halfling would go on an adventure," said Andriel.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" Thorin asked in a serious tone.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because … you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can," said Bilbo to the dwarves who were out of words.

Azog and the orc pack caught up to them in a distance; their wargs were first deployed.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin muttered as everybody heard the howling.

"And into the fire. Run," Gandalf ordered. "Run!"

The wizard led everybody down the slope, but the distance between the warg scouts and Thorin's company shortened every second. One of the wargs cut Bilbo off and was impaled into the hobbit's short sword. Thorin slashed another warg and Raynor speared another warg with the bayonet from his rifle. Everybody ran into the cliff.

"It's a dead end," Tychus muttered.

"Up into the trees. All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf ordered.

Bifur threw a rock at a warg but it was useless.

"Quickly!" Thorin shouted.

"I don't think the trees can accommodate the both of us. We'll hold them off," said Raynor. He went to Bilbo and pulled the short sword off from the dead warg.

"Thank you," said Bilbo.

"You're welcome. Quickly into the trees," Raynor ordered.

"Andriel, stay back," Tychus said the elf.

"I do not fear them," Andriel spoke in a bold tone.

The dwarves, the wizard, and the hobbit began climbing up leaving the elf and the men on ground.

"Hang on!" Bofur shouted.

"Hold on, brothers!" Gloin yelled.

Gandalf whispered to a moth that he used as a messenger.

Raynor and Tychus hosed the wargs with their guns stopping them in their tracks within minutes. Gandalf viewed that the time was right to use guns as the enemy was near. The warg riders and more wargs without riders arrived. One of the riders was pale, taller and muscular equipped with a mace riding a white warg. He had a nasty metal claws in the place of his left arm.

Thorin recognized him, "Azog."

The pale orc spoke in a language that the men did not understand.

"It cannot be," Thorin spoke in disbelief.

Azog turned to the men and commented on their guns on how impressive and powerful they are.

"What the hell are you saying? Say something we can understand," Tychus said to the pale orc.

"These orcs cannot speak common language but they can understand it," said Thorin.

Azog ordered the men and the elf not to be spared as the wargs all ran towards them. The other wargs began to jump at the trees attempting to climb but they brought them down instead. Tychus gunned down the wargs that head for Andriel and him. Andriel's wizard blast was able put down some of the wargs.

"It's going!" Dwalin shouted as the trees began to go down one by one like dominos. Tychus pulled Andriel out of the way while the dwarves and the hobbit began hanging onto the last tree. The man and the elf finished off the remaining wargs in their vicinity.

"No!" said Gandalf.

The last tree began to fall but it did not go off the cliff. Ori held onto Dori and muttered, "Oh, no." Everybody struggled to hold on.

"Mr. Gandalf!" Dori shouted getting the wizard's attention. The dwarf grabbed onto the wizard's staff as he could not hold onto the branch any longer.

"Oh, no, Dori!" Ori spoke in a tone of panic.

Thorin instantly got off from the tree and took an oaken branch as a shield like in the battle of Moria. "Thorin! What are you doing?" Raynor shouted. The wargs all ignored the dwarf prince and Azog saw it was an opportunity to kill his only hated enemy. All the wargs kept Raynor, Tychus, and Andriel busy while Azog had his warg leapt at Thorin.

After the Thorin got up, Azog and his warg ran towards him, the pale orc uppercut the dwarf prince. "NOOOOOOOO!" Balin shouted.

Azog's warg bit Thorin holding onto him very firmly with every force and Azog gained pleasure from that. "THORIN!" Dwalin shouted as he attempted to help but nearly fell. Bilbo managed to get up and drew his short sword. Thorin slammed onto the warg's snout causing it to throw the dwarf prince. Azog ordered another orc to behead Thorin and it dismounted.

To the surprise of the men, elf, and the pale orc; Bilbo lunged at the orc and Thorin became unconscious. The orc's sword was knocked off at the process and the hobbit mercilessly stabbed it killing his first orc.

Dwalin, Fili, and Kili charged on the warg riders. Bilbo clashed blades with another orc but bumped into Azog's warg. It shoved him off and Azog turned to finish the hobbit that foiled the attempt.

"Freeze!" Raynor stood between them and aimed his Gauss rifle at the pale orc.

The moth returned to Gandalf with a message and squawking was heard.

"Giant eagles," Tychus spoke as he could not believe his eyes.

Though Dori could not hold onto the wizard's staff any longer, he and Ori landed onto the back of an eagle.

Gandalf smiled and Raynor muttered, "Now we have an unlikely air support."

The eagles swooped knocking the wargs off the cliff as well as grabbing the warg riders then dropped them to their deaths. An eagle was seen flying towards the unconscious Thorin and carefully picked him up, the oaken branch fell off. The eagles carefully picked up the dwarves without injuring them with their talons. A dwarf landed onto the back of another eagle. An eagle picked up Bilbo and let him landed onto the back of another eagle.

"Tychus, Jim, jump! The eagles can catch us!" Andriel shouted.

The men and the elf jumped off the cliff. The eagles were strong enough to withstand the men. Tychus and Andriel shared an eagle whereas Raynor rode one alone.

"It's going to be a ride through the air," Raynor muttered.

"Riding the backs of big birds," Tychus muttered.

The tree fall and Gandalf landed onto the back of the eagle leader. Azog roared with rage seeing the eagles helped Thorin and company escaped.

The eagles ferried Thorin and company east to the peak of a small mountain. They gently placed the dwarves while the others got off from their backs.

"Thanks for the ride," Raynor said to the eagle.

After everybody regrouped, Gandalf revived Thorin who became bitter towards the hobbit, "You! You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us? I have never been so wrong in all my life." The dwarf prince hugged Bilbo to his surprise. The hobbit hugged him back. Everybody cheered and laughed.

"But I'm sorry I doubted you," Thorin apologized.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar," said Bilbo.

"You have proven your quality. You have the potentials to be a hero and a burglar," Andriel smiled.

Something caught Thorin's attention and Bilbo asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Everybody turned to the direction.

"Erebor … the Lonely Mountain … the last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth," Gandalf spoke as he knew what it was.

"Our home," Thorin muttered.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain," said Oin as they heard chirping.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," the wizard knew what the small bird was.

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen," said Thorin.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," said Bilbo.

* * *

High above in orbit above Middle-earth, a ship was approaching. Ezekiel Daun used the tracking system from his employer picked up the signatures of the Raynor and Tychus' armor. "Fools, you think you can escape me by leaving the sector. You're wrong as the untouched planet will soon be touched."

* * *

Marshal Butler and his men had landed on the Shire by tracking their system runner. From the hobbits, Butler learned that the men were not alone. They traveled east by air.


	10. The House of the Skin-Changer

In Middle-earth, Bilbo was sent to look ahead and he saw the orc pack on the mountains. He also saw something else that roared.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it," Bilbo answered.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet. But they will do. We have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you," Gandalf asked.

"No, that's not it."

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material," said the wizard.

"Will you listen? Will you just … listen?" Bilbo managed to get everybody's attention. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked.

"Ye—Yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" said Thorin.

"We will not do that if we were you," said Tychus.

"There is a house … it's not far from here, where we might take refuge," said Gandalf.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked.

"Neither. He will help us or … he will kill us," the wizard did not seem to know the answer.

"What choice do we have?"

There was the same roar from that "something else" Bilbo saw.

"None," said the wizard.

Everybody began running for the house and Raynor asked, "What is also on our tail?"

Nobody answered.

"I advise you two not to shoot," Gandalf spoke in a serious tone.

Thorin and company ran across the meadow, the river, and a forest even while Azog and the hunters were catching up. The roaring caught every group's attention.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ordered.

"Run!" Thorin shouted.

"Bombur, come on!" Thorin dragged the corpulent dwarf.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf ordered and Bombur sped past everybody.

They reached the gate and the wizard directed, "Come on, get inside."

Raynor opened the door at the second out of the forest was that "something else" Bilbo saw.

"That is one large grizzly," Tychus muttered.

"Everyone in," Andriel ordered.

After everybody entered, they locked the door by placing the plank preventing the grizzly from entering.

"What is that?" Ori asked in a horrified tone.

"That is our host. His name is Beorn. And he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear. Sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable … but the man can be reasoned with. However … he is not overfond of Dwarves," Gandalf informed.

"He's leaving," said Ori.

"Come away from there. It's not natural. None of it. It's obvious. He's under some … dark spell," Dori spoke as he pulled Ori from the door.

"Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own," the wizard gave out what he knew. "All right, now get some sleep. All of you. You'll be safe here tonight. I hope."

"Will … Beorn be looking out for us?" Raynor asked.

"Yes, he will. You won't need to worry about the orc pack for now," Gandalf answered.

"Look at all the animals. Does the … bear man own them?" Tychus asked as he saw cattle and goats around him.

"You should not refer Beorn as 'bear man', he's able to communicate with any beast," said the wizard.

The two men found a place inside the house to take off their armor.

Azog was saw the skin-changer in his bear form was patrolling outside of his house and that it would not be a good time to finish Thorin and company while they sleep. Another orc came to the hunting party informing them about the gathering in Dol Guldur. The hunting party went to Dol Guldur where lots of orcs were mobilizing and Azog was summoned to the Necromancer who allowed the pale orc to lead the army. Azog let Bolg to take over the hunt and reminded him to beware of the two powerful men.

Bilbo had difficulty sleeping the whole night and had a small glance of the skin-changer in his human form.

The next morning, Bilbo was the last to wake up and saw his friends watching Beorn in his human form chopping logs.

"I say we should leg it and slip the back way," said Nori.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no," Dwalin countered the statement.

"There's no point in arguing, we cannot pass through the wilder land without Beorn's help. You'll be hunted down only if we get to the forest," Gandalf cut him off. "Bilbo, there you are. This will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully; the last person to have startled him was torn to shreds."

"Sounds like he's one guy we should not piss off," Tychus muttered.

"You got the point, Tychus. I'll go first, then Bilbo, you, Andriel, Jim, come with me," said the wizard.

"Is this a good idea?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, the rest of you just wait here and don't come out until I get the signal," Gandalf said to the dwarves.

"Right, wait for the signal," said Bofur.

"No sudden moves and loud noises. Don't overcrowd him, only come out in pairs. Actually Bombur, you count as two so you should come out alone," the wizard gave a reminder to the dwarves. "Remember, wait for the signal."

As Gandalf took the elf, hobbit, and men; Bofur asked, "What signal would that be?" But there was no answer.

As they walked out, Bilbo said to Gandalf, "You're nervous."

"Nervous? Not nervous," the wizard did have emotions of that but did his best to stay calm.

"It won't be easy for us to reason with Beorn even in his human form," said Raynor.

"We'll just have to try," said Andriel.

"Good morning," the wizard said to Beorn but was ignored. When they got closer, the wizard attempted to get the skin changer's attention, "Good morning."

"Who are you?" Beorn asked.

"I'm Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey," the wizard introduced himself and bowed.

Beorn placed the axe blade onto the ground and turned to face them, "Never heard of him."

"I'm a wizard, perhaps you heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood," said Gandalf.

"Who are you three?" Beorn turned to Raynor, Tychus, and Andriel.

"I'm Andriel from Rivendell, this is Tychus Findlay," she introduced herself and Tychus.

"The name's Jim Raynor," Raynor introduced himself.

"You men don't look like the Men in these lands," Beorn spoke judging by the clothing of the two friends.

"We're not from around here," said Raynor.

"They're strangers to these lands," said Andriel.

"What do you want?" the skin changer asked in a serious tone.

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings last night," the wizard spoke to thank the skin changer and pointed to the house.

"Who is this little fellow?" Beorn asked as he spotted Bilbo.

"Oh, this would be Mr. Baggins from the Shire," Gandalf introduced Bilbo as he came out.

"He's not a dwarf, is he?" the skin changer asked in a rather hostile tone as he prepared his axe.

"Well no, he's a Hobbit. Good family," Gandalf clarified.

"A Halfling, a Wizard, an Elf, and two men. How come you're here?" Beorn asked as the blade touched the ground.

"Oh well, the fact is that we had a bad time with it, from Goblins in the mountains," said Gandalf.

"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do," Beorn asked.

"There is, go, go," Bofur heard the conversation and signaled the dwarves to come out.

Beorn prepared his axe as Dwalin and Balin came out. The two dwarf brothers introduced themselves.

"I must confess several of our group are in fact Dwarves," Gandalf admitted.

"Do you call two several?" the skin changer asked.

"Well, I put it that way …" the wizard could not find what to say next.

"Go, go," Bofur signaled.

"Wait, that's us," said Gloin as he and his brother came out.

"Oh and here's some more of our happy troop," Gandalf spoke as he forgot to introduce the two brothers.

"And do you call nine a troop? What are you? A traveling circus?" Beorn asked.

"What are you expecting? Clowns?" said Raynor.

"Go," Bofur signaled.

"Dori, Ori, at your service," Dori introduced himself and his brother. They bowed in front of the skin changer.

"I don't want your service," Beorn rebuffed.

"Absolutely understandable," said Gandalf.

"Go, go," Bofur signaled.

"Oh, Fili and Kili, quite forgotten," the wizard introduced the two young dwarves. "Oh yes, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur." Four more dwarves came out.

"Is that it? Are there any more?" Beorn asked.

"There is one," said Raynor as Thorin came out. The skin changer stared at Thorin as he seemed to know him.

Beorn made breakfast for everyone.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me … Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn turned to the dwarf prince.

"You know of Azog? How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains … before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand … but for sport. Caging skin-changers … and torturing them seemed to amuse him," Beorn recalled and the shackles on his left arm were seen.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

"Now there is only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

Raynor thought, "It looks like the skin-changers are facing extinction."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes," said Gandalf.

"You are running out of time," Beorn said to everybody.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," said the wizard.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need," Beorn warned.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

"Perhaps we can talk the elves of Mirkwood through," said Tychus.

"Safe? Diplomacy may not work. The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not," the skin-changer countered the statement but it did not offend Andriel.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach … the forest alive. I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?" said Beorn.

After Thorin made a request, Beorn lent the 13 dwarves and the hobbit ponies while Gandalf borrowed a horse. Raynor, Tychus, and the skin-changer made a wagon pulled by bulls to accommodate the men and elf.

Raynor did some eavesdropping.

"You'll leave my ponies and bulls before you head into the forest," Beorn requested.

"You have my word," Gandalf spoke with certainty. Crows took off into the sky and the wizard noticed something, "We're being watched."

"Yes, the Orcs will not give up. They will hunt the dwarves and their friends until they see them destroyed."

"Why now? What makes the Defiler crawl from his hole?"

"There's an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the sorcerer in Dol Guldur."

"You're sure of this?"

"Packs have been seen gathering there. Each day, more and more come. Do you know this sorcerer?"

"The one they call Necromancer."

"I know he is not what he seems. Fell things are drawn to his power. Azog …"

"Gandalf, time is wasting," Thorin called over.

"There is more, not long past words spread, dead had been seen walking near the High Fells of Rhudaur," said Beorn.

"The dead?"

"Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?"

Gandalf and Raynor remembered the history Galadriel spoke of, "When Angmar fell, the Men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him in a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

"Yes, there are tombs up there."

"I remembered a time; a great evil ruled these lands. One powerful enough to raise the dead. If that Enemy has returned to Middle-earth, I will have you tell me."

"Saruman the White says that it is not possible. The Enemy is destroyed and will never return."

"What does Gandalf the Grey say?" Without an answer, there were cawing of crows.

"Go now. While you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind," said the skin-changer.


	11. Mirkwood

Thorin and company approached the entrance to the forest of Mirkwood. "The Elven Gate. Here lies our path … through Mirkwood," said Gandalf.

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side," Dwalin muttered.

At a distance, Gandalf spotted Beorn in his bear form looking at them.

"Set the ponies and the bulls loose. Let them return to their master," the wizard ordered. The men and the elf got off from the wagon instantly.

"Perhaps, none of us want to piss Beorn off," Tychus muttered.

"It's best that he fights on our side," said Raynor.

"This forest … feels … sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo commented on the looks of the forest.

"Not unless we go 200 miles north. Or twice that distance … south," Gandalf spoke of longer alternatives.

"Guys, something's wrong with Bilbo," Andriel whispered to Tychus.

Raynor spotted the hobbit fingering something in his pocket and thought, "I wonder what he got in his pocket."

Gandalf began hearing Galadriel's voice, "Something moves in the shadows unseen … hidden from our sight. Every day it grows in strength. Beware the Necromancer. He is not what he seems." The wizard found a mark that he guessed of the Necromancer. "If our Enemy has returned, we must know. Go to the tombs in the mountains."

"The High Fells. So be it," Gandalf muttered.

The ponies and the bulls pulling wagon began heading home. "Not my horse, I need it!" Gandalf stopped the dwarves from unbuckling a horse.

"You're not leaving us?" said the hobbit.

"I would not do this unless I had to," said the wizard. "You've changed … Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you. I … found something in the Goblin tunnels."

"Found what? What did you find?"

"My courage."

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it."

Raynor and Tychus thought it would not be a good time to ask what's in his pocket.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before … the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray," the wizard said to the company.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" the hobbit muttered.

"You must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never … find it again. No matter what may come, stay on … the path! This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion," Gandalf made a reminder. "As for you, Jim and Tychus, I highly suggest against making any noise with guns and grenades. Use them if the hunters caught up to you."

"Yes sir," said Raynor.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day," Thorin ordered as he took the lead.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo muttered.

"Let's go," said Bofur pulling the hobbit.

"It is our one chance to find the hidden door," said the dwarf prince as everybody entered Mirkwood going on the Elven Path.

At one point, Bofur muttered, "Air. I need air."

"My head, it's swimming! What's happening?" Oin spoke as he was not feeling good.

"Keep moving," Thorin ordered.

"Keep your eyes open," Raynor made a reminder to the groups.

"Nori … why have we stopped?" the dwarf prince asked.

"The path … it's disappeared," Nori pointed.

"What's going on?" Dwalin asked.

"We've lost the path!" said Oin.

"Find it. All of you, look. Look for the path!" Thorin ordered.

* * *

Andriel and Tychus went off from the group, as they managed to locate the rest of the Elven Path far from the position of the group.

"GUYS! WE'VE FOUND IT!" Tychus shouted but there is no answer.

"I don't think it is a good idea to go back. Let's keep moving," said Andriel.

"Jimmy is with them, he can protect them."

* * *

"We found the bridge!" Bilbo shouted as the group came across a bridge that was destroyed.

"We can try and swim it," said Bofur.

"Did you hear what Gandalf said? A dark magic lies upon this forest. Waters of this stream are enchanted," Thorin warned.

"Doesn't look enchanted to me," Bofur commented.

"We must find another way across," Thorin ordered.

Bilbo stared at the water for minutes and Raynor assumed something was not right.

"These vines look strong enough," said Kili as he found vines.

"Kili! We send the lightest first," Thorin spoke as the hobbit was the first to cross.

"It's alright, can't see any problem, everything's fine," Bilbo spoke but he nearly fell into the stream.

"Gandalf's right about the stream," Raynor spoke as the hobbit stared at it for a while. Nevertheless, Bilbo succeeded as he reached the other side.

"Something is not right, it's not right at all," Bilbo muttered. "Stay where you are!"

However the dwarves and Raynor attempted to cross. Bombur fell asleep during the process and fell into the water.

Thorin and Raynor reached Bilbo and they saw a white stag coming out.

"What are you doing?" the hobbit asked as the dwarf prince readied his bow.

The stag and the dwarf looked into each other. When Thorin released the arrow, the stag fled.

"You shouldn't have done that. It's bad luck," said Bilbo.

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck," said Thorin.

"White stags are rarely seen," Raynor muttered.

The rest of the dwarves made it across and picked Bombur up from the water. Fili, Kili, Bofur, Dwalin, and Raynor used a stretcher to carry the sleeping corpulent dwarf.

"We need to take a rest," said Ori.

Raynor noticed something eccentric was happening to Bilbo. "What is that? Those voices, can you hear them?" the hobbit asked in a strange tone.

"I hear nothing, no wind," said the dwarf prince.

"Something weird is happening," said Raynor.

"What power is it?" Thorin asked.

"I do not know what there is," said Dwalin.

"It's taking too long! Is there no end to this accursed forest?" Thorin roared.

"Nothing I can see. Only trees and more trees," said Gloin.

"This way, do as I say, follow me!" the dwarf prince ordered.

"Wait! Wait! Stop! We can't leave! Stay on the path!" Bilbo shouted but was ignored.

Ori found a pouch on the ground, "Look."

"A tobacco pouch. There are Dwarves in these woods," said Dori.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine," said Bofur taking the pouch.

"Because it is yours. Do you understand? We're going around in circles. We are lost," said the hobbit.

"We are not lost. We keep heading east," said Thorin.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun," said Oin.

"I thought you were the expert," said Dwalin.

The dwarves began to argue causing Raynor to shout, "KNOCK IT OFF! ALL OF YOU!" Without a notice, Bilbo climbed to the canopy as he saw the sun.

"We're being watched," said the dwarf prince.

Something captured the group and Raynor had the bayonet of his rifle ready. "Giant spiders! Those must be the ones Radagast spoke of." He speared every spider that attempted to take on him. He followed the spiders that took their prisoners but he was below them. All he saw was a cluster of webs.

Though he could gun them down, he remembered what Gandalf told him and Tychus. CRASH! It turned out to be a body of a giant spider. Raynor checked on the body, "Someone must have stabbed it". Raynor saw Bombur kicked a spider but more of them gathered. Someone invisible tossed a stick that drew the spiders away and attacked the one that was about to eat Bombur. It was Bilbo who held his short sword with his right hand and something else with the other, "Here." The hobbit killed the spider and muttered, "Sting. That's a good name. Sting." Bilbo cut the webs causing the dwarves to fall and Raynor helped them out.

"You all right there, Bofur?" Gloin asked.

"I'm all right!" said Balin.

"Get it off me!" Thorin shouted.

"You guys alright?" the man asked.

"I must admit. You are one tough man we've ever known," said Thorin.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked.

"I think he's above us," the man answered.

"I'm up here!" the hobbit shouted but was attacked by another giant spider causing him to become separated from the group.

The giant spiders began attacking Raynor and the dwarves. Dwalin hammered, Thorin slashed, and Raynor speared the spiders with the bayonet. One of them landed on top of Bombur, "Grab the legs! Pull!" Oin ordered. Raynor, Oin, Dwalin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Bofur, and Bifur pulled until the joints broke that killed the spider.

"Thorin! Get them!" Dwalin shouted as he punched a spider.

"Come on!" said Kili as he slashed a spider.

"Look out, brother!" Gloin shouted.

"Fili!" Kili drew his brother's attention and stabbed a spider in its mouth.

Raynor switched between using the bayonet and his fists.

"Come on! Keep up!" Dwalin ordered as the group continued running.

"We're clear!" Thorin shouted.

Though more spiders came, a blonde elf somersaulted and killed a spider. More elves appeared wearing cloaks, pointing their arrows at the dwarves and man. The blonde elf had his arrow pointing at Thorin, "Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

"Help!" someone shouted.

"Kili!" Fili recognized the voice. His brother was rescued by a beautiful but deadly red-haired elf woman who could equally adept her bow and knives.

Blonde elf ordered, "Search them." The elves took all of the dwarves' weapons and the blonde elf took something extra from Gloin.

"B'ey! Give it back! That's private!"

"Who is this? Your brother?" the elf asked as he looked at a picture of another dwarf.

"That is … my wife!" Gloin spoke clearly.

"And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin-mutant?" the blonde elf asked in a rather insulting tone.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli," Gloin spoke in a serious tone.

The blonde elf turned to the man speaking in common language, "From the armor you're wearing, you're a stranger to these lands."

"Who are you?" Raynor asked.

"I'm Legolas of the Woodland Realm, what is yours?"

"The name is Jim Raynor."

Without a choice, the man gave his weapons to the elf who stared at them in wonder. "I've never seen such weapons before, what are they?"

"They are guns from the Korprulu Sector. The big one is a C-14 Gauss Rifle and the smaller one is a revolver. I turned on the safety of the guns so that when you pull the trigger, nothing comes out of it. Nobody wants to take the bullet by accident."

"Wise and considerate move for a man."

After Legolas and the elf woman spoke in their language, another elf gave Legolas the Orcrist that he recognized as an ancient blade forged by his kin.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas asked Thorin in common language.

"It was given to me."

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well," the blonde elf pointed the blade at the dwarf prince. He then ordered the dwarves to be arrested.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked but the dwarf prince lost sight of the hobbit.

Raynor thought, "It's good that Tychus and Andriel got into trouble with the Wood Elves."

* * *

A ship entered through the atmosphere of Middle-earth. Ezekiel Daun noticed that Raynor and Tychus had parted according to his tracking device. "What kind of games are you two playing? You two can never escape me. I'll start with you, Raynor."


	12. The Elf Kingdom

The Wood Elves imprisoned 12 dwarves at the dungeons whereas Thorin and Raynor were brought to their King Thranduil.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland … and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary. Or something of that ilk. You have found … a way in. You seek that which would … bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems … of pure starlight. I offer you my help," said the elf king.

"I am listening," said Thorin.

"I will let you go … if you but return what is mine," Thranduil spoke in a condition.

"A favor for a favor."

"You have my word. One king to another."

"I would not trust Thranduil … the great king … to honor his word … should the end of all days be upon us! You … who lack all … honor! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless … seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people … and the inferno that destroyed us," Thorin spoke in a bitter tone.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire. I know … its wrath and ruin. I have faced … the great serpents of the North. I warned your … grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen. You are just like him," Thranduil spoke and revealed part of his disfigured face. "Stay here if you will … and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink … in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait," the king ordered Thorin to be imprisoned.

"As for you, Jim Raynor, you will be joining us in Mereth en-Gilith known as the Feast of Starlight. You won't be needing that armor," Thranduil turned to the man. Legolas then showed Raynor to a room where he could take off his armor and placed his weapons next to the suit.

Meanwhile Bilbo had entered the kingdom wearing something he kept secret from everyone. Despite he was invisible; Thranduil was able to see him. Luckily Tauriel arrived as the king expected and she reported about the spider problem. He ordered her that the spiders must be purged out of Mirkwood ignoring the other lands especially Dol Guldor, the source of the spiders. Tauriel kept the king busy without noticing the hobbit slipping away. Though Thranduil was aware that Legolas had grown fond of her, he would not allow his own son to form a couple with a low, common Silvan Elf like her. He told her not to give Legolas hope when there was none.

The man felt uneasy when joining the Wood Elves on their event, but he decided not to quarrel with them. The king began, "Welcome Jim Raynor."

"Thank you, your highness," said the man.

"A man with manners. Where are you from?" Thranduil complemented and asked.

"From a fringe world of Shiloh in the Korprulu Sector."

"Tell me about yourself, your world, and the sector."

"The Korprulu Sector lies beyond the skies of Middle-earth and is part of the galaxy where there are many stars. The sector consisted of many different planets that are worlds. Shiloh got temperate plains, savannah, and tundra. It is a suitable place for agriculture that is farming. I enlisted into the Confederate Marine Corps and fought in the Guild Wars against the Kel-Morians. After the war, my friend Tychus and I went into numerous troubles before coming to Middle-earth," the king and his people became wondrous when listening to Raynor.

"Where's your friend?"

"I lost track of him when we were in this forest."

"During the war you're in, there were more men wearing the same armor and wielding the same weapons the likes that we've never seen before."

"Those were used by the infantry. They have stronger war machines: siege tanks, Goliath combat walkers."

"Have you used a war machine before?"

"Not really. I used a Vulture bike to escape from trouble outside of the war."

"Farming is not just in … Shiloh. The Men of Rohan farmed too."

"Do your people trade with … Rohan?"

"We don't have dealings with Men of the south especially Rohan. We always do business with the Men of Esgaroth also known as Men of Laketown."

At that time, Legolas unnoticed saw Tauriel talking to Kili since she became curious of the young dwarf's talisman. The prince started to accept Tauriel was to be with the dwarf knowing that his father would not allow him to be with her. To Legolas, she was nothing but just a captain of the guards. During the feast, many elves especially the king drank a lot of wine. Raynor drank a bit and had thoughts of rescuing his friends.


	13. Running River

After the feast, the king and his people went back to bed. Raynor went back to his room and suit up. He took a boat as means to get out of there. When he arrived to the dungeons, Bilbo had freed the dwarves using the keys that he had stolen from the sleeping drunk guards.

At the time Raynor rejoined them, "How's your time with the Elves?" Thorin asked bitterly.

"I'll tell you that later," said the man.

"What makes you want to come back to us?"

"The elves drank a lot during the feast. Therefore it was a good time to set you free. I wouldn't have forgotten about you, my friends."

"The burglar has done his job well."

The hobbit led the 13 dwarves and the man down into the cellar, "This way."

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars," Kili spoke softly.

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur whispered.

"I know what I'm doing," the hobbit spoke softly but Bofur cut him off with a "shhhh".

"This way! This way!" the hobbit continued leading the group.

The guards found out the dwarves were not in their cells and they went off to report.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels quickly," Bilbo whispered.

"Are you mad? They'll find us," Dwalin whispered in concern.

"No, no. They won't, I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me," the hobbit whispered to assure everyone.

"Do as he says," Thorin supported Bilbo ordering the other dwarves to climb into the barrels.

"Move your big ginger head," Dwalin ordered Bombur. "Bifur, get in the barrel! Move!"

"Everyone's in," said Dori.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

"Hold your breath," Bilbo spoke as he pushed the lever.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" the barrels began rolling down into the river as the door on the ground opened.

Raynor and Bilbo got into the boat and positioned themselves on one end. The door opened as the boat slid down into the river.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin complemented. "Go! Come on! Let's go!" As they got out, "HOLD ON!" the dwarf prince shouted.

"Hang on!" Bofur shouted

"Help!" shouted Ori.

"Ori!" shouted Dori.

Legolas came out and gave an order to another elf who blew the horn. As a result, one of the sentries pulled the lever down to close the gate.

"No!" Thorin shouted as the gate was closed causing the barrels to become stuck.

The sentries took out their swords but an arrow landed into one of them. The orcs began attacking both elves and dwarves.

"Watch out! There's Orcs!" Bofur shouted as the body fell right into the river.

"Get under the bridge!" Thorin ordered.

Raynor had his rifle ready and it was a good time to do some shooting as the enemy caught up with them. He opened fire at the orcs laying waste to a lot of them. To conserve ammo, he used the bayonet to stab the orcs if they get on to the boat. At times, he had to use his fists. Bilbo stabbed an orc with Sting while the dwarves used their fists to fight. They took any weapon from their kills to use.

After Kili got out from the barrel, Dwalin tossed him a sword to use. Fili hurled a knife at another orc to support his brother. Kili cut his way through the orcs to lever. Before he could pull the lever, Bolg shot him on the leg. This caught the attention from Thorin and Fili. The injured dwarf fell onto his supine position and the orcs that attempted to kill him were shot by Tauriel. Raynor hurried to Kili's position and pulled the arrow out causing him to scream catching the attention of Fili, Thorin, and Tauriel.

Legolas led a battalion of reinforcement releasing a stream of arrows into the orcs. Tauriel and Legolas swapped between bow and knives in combat.

Raynor pulled the lever and tossed Kili into the empty barrel. The man jumped back to the boat and let it go with the current. Bolg ordered the hunting party to go after them. The orc archers fired at the dwarves and the arrows all landed into the barrels leaving the dwarves unharmed. Some of the orc archers fired at the man, he dodged the arrows and returned the fire with his rifle. The orcs who attempted to use melee weapons on the dwarves drowned themselves instead as they fell right into the river. The elves went after the orcs and dwarves firing arrows at any orc in their path.

Before an orc landed on Balin, Raynor gunned the orc down causing the body to land near Thorin. He tossed the orc's spiked club to Dwalin who passed it to Nori who then passed it to Fili. The young dwarf clubbed the orc on his shin causing him to fall right into the river. An orc landed on Dwalin who rammed him with his forehead. Dwalin threw the orc into the rocks and took its axe.

"Chop the log!" Thorin ordered as the dwarves with axes hacked into the log. The breaking of the log caused the orcs to fall into the river that drowned them.

"Bombur!" Dwalin tossed the axe to the corpulent dwarf who hacked the orc that speared the barrel. The spear's handle sent the barrel flying out of the water and the barrel rolled right into a line of orcs like a bowling ball striking out a cluster of bowling pins. When the barrel stopped rolling, the kicked the barrel lid out and used the broken barrel like a shell. Bombur used whatever weapon he could get from his kills cutting and slashing the orcs as he spun around. The corpulent dwarf got rid of the 'shell' then tossed the weapons to his friends. He jumped into another empty barrel.

Legolas somersaulted and stood on top of the heads of Dwalin and Dori. He fired any orc he saw and made a one shot two kills. After taking down more orcs, he used the dwarves as stepping stones to cross the river. Raynor thought that it was not nice to do that and gunned down an orc from sinking its blade onto the prince of Mirkwood.

Most of the orcs continued chasing Raynor, Bilbo, and the dwarves. The elves gave up the chase. An orc foolishly tried to kill Legolas but was subdued by Tauriel. The prince ordered that orc to be captured alive for interrogation.

* * *

Gandalf went to the High Fells and found the nine tombs were opened. He was followed by Radagast who did not seem to understand. Gandalf guessed the Necromancer was not human as the nine Ringwraiths answering to one master were summoned to Dol Guldor. This marked that the Enemy of the Free Peoples had returned.

* * *

Tychus and Andriel made it out of the forest but saw ships above them. They landed to surround the couple and men came out having their guns ready.

"Drop your weapons!" Marshal Butler ordered. Without any other choice, the man and elf complied.

"Tychus Findlay, you are under arrest," the marshal announced.

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Andriel asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back for you, I promise," he spoke and eyed the elf that he loved sadly.

"He's been charged of theft, treason, and murder," the marshal said to Andriel who had difficulty believing it.

Tychus took the blame for the wrongdoings of him and Raynor. Andriel watched sadly as the ships left for orbit taking Tychus prisoner. Without any other choice, she made her way on her own to the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

Ezekiel Daun became aware that Tychus was no longer in the planet. "Perhaps someone got Tychus, you're mine Raynor." He continued pursue the man from the sky.


	14. Bard the Bowman

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked.

"Nothing I can see!" Balin shouted.

"I think we've outrun the orcs," said Bofur.

"Not for long! We lost the current," the dwarf prince shouted.

"Bombur's half drowned," said Dwalin.

"Make for the shore!" Thorin ordered.

"Aye," Dwalin agreed.

"Come on, let's go!" the dwarf prince ordered as he and his kin hurried to the shore.

"Gloin, help me, my brother," said Oin.

"Come on, lift yourself," said Dwalin to Ori helping him out. "Come on."

"Come on, you big lump, you!" Bofur said to Bombur.

Raynor had the boat touching the shore and got out. The man helped the dwarves out of the barrels and Bilbo on his feet after the struggle.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," said Kili.

"On your feet," Thorin ordered.

"Kili is wounded, his leg needs binding," said Fili.

"There's an Orc pack on our tail, we keep moving," said Thorin.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close," the hobbit reminded everybody.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain. We have no way to cross it," Balin spoke of the obstacle.

"So then we go round," said Bilbo.

"The Orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves," Dwalin spoke with concern.

"Bind his leg quickly," Thorin ordered noticing Kili's wound. "You have two minutes."

When Ori poured water out of his boots and Kili's leg was getting bound, a human archer approached the group. He had a mustache, small beard, a leather coat and boots.

"Guys! Don't do anything to provoke him!" Raynor shouted to the dwarves and then he turned to the man, "Stand down! We have no quarrel with you."

Balin spotted the barge and said, "Excuse me, but … you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

The man from Laketown began loading the barrels into the barge and asked, "What makes me think I would help you?"

"Those boots have seen better days as has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" said Balin.

"A boy and two girls," the archer replied.

"And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty."

"Aye, she was," the man of Laketown spoke in an uneasy tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to …" said Balin.

"Oh, come on. Come on. Enough of the niceties," Dwalin spoke in an impatient tone.

"What's your hurry?" the man of Laketown asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin asked.

"I would like to know who you are. What you are doing in these lands," said the man of Laketown.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin spoke in a convincing tone.

"Simple merchants, you say?" said the man of Laketown. "What about you? You don't look like any of the men in these lands," the man of Laketown said to Raynor.

"I'm Jim Raynor from Shiloh, another planet that lies beyond the skies. I'm a mercenary hired by those merchants for escort."

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" said Thorin.

The man of Laketown checked the barrels, "I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" the dwarf prince asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil," said the man of Laketown. He tossed the rope to Balin and put down the bow and quiver.

"Offer him more," said Thorin and then pointed at Raynor. "But he had a good time with elves,"

"I felt uneasy at that time. I did my best not to upset the king," Raynor spoke in an honest tone.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," said Balin.

"Aye, but for that, you would need a smuggler," said the man of Laketown.

"For which we would pay double," said Balin.

* * *

Bolg and the remaining orcs continued to pursue Thorin and company, and they noticed a man of Middle-earth was there. As for the orc captive, he told Tauriel in common language that Kili would succumb to the poison soon from the Morgul arrow and dodged Legolas' question. Thranduil ordered the orc to answer the question and promised to set him free. The orc dodged another question regarding Thorin Oakenshield and spoke about a war coming to the Elves. Thranduil decapitated the orc though Legolas reminded him of the promise to free the captive. The king replied in a sarcastic tone, "And I did. I freed his wretched head from his miserable shoulders." The king knew that the orc would not tell them anything more and ordered the security of the kingdom to be tightened.

Tauriel set out to find Kili knowing that he would need help. Legolas reluctantly followed her.

* * *

The 13 dwarves, the hobbit, and the man from the Korprulu Sector took the barge to cross the lake.

"Watch out!" Bofur shouted as the barge was closing into a rock. The man of Laketown swerved to dodge the obstacle.

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin asked.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here," said the man of Laketown.

"Oh, I have enough with this lippy Lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with it," Dwalin spoke in an impatient tone.

"Bard, his name is Bard," said Bilbo.

"How do you know?" Bofur asked.

"Uh, I asked him," said the hobbit.

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him," said Dwalin.

"We do not have to like him. We simply have to pay him. Come on now lads, turn out your pockets," said Balin. The dwarves gave out what they got.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked in a tone of suspicion.

"We don't," said Thorin.

"There's just a wee problem. We're ten coins short," said Balin.

"Perhaps ten credits will do," Raynor said as he pulled out his wallet taking a paper labeled ten credits. The dwarves, the hobbit, and the man of Laketown stared at it with wonder. Raynor placed it near the coins.

"Paper money?" Balin seemed surprised.

"In the Korprulu Sector, the paper money could worth five credits, ten credits, twenty credits, fifty credits, a hundred credits, five hundred credits, or a thousand credits," said Raynor.

"With that, it would be problem solved," Balin spoke as ten credits worth a lot.

"The money, quick, give it to me," said Bard.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions but not before," Thorin spoke clearly.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead," said Bard.

The barge stopped at a port while Bilbo and the dwarves hid in the barrels.

"Shhh, what's he doing?" Dwalin whispered.

"He's talking to someone, he's pointing right at us, now they're shaking hands," Bilbo whispered according to what he saw.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"The villain, he's selling us out," Dwalin whispered.

"No he's not, he still goes with the plan," Raynor whispered.

The barrels were filled with tons of fish and the dwarves all grunted.

"Quiet, we're approaching the tollgate," Bard spoke as he kicked one of the barrels.

"You don't want any guards to know you're all in town," said Raynor.


	15. Laketown

The barge was approaching the toll gate of Laketown.

"Halt! Goods inspection, papers please," the gatekeeper called out. "Oh, it's you, Bard."

"Morning Percy."

"Anything to declare?" the gatekeeper then spotted Raynor. "Who is this behemoth?"

"Nothing to declare and he's lost looking for a place to stay for a night. We're cold and tired, ready for home."

The gatekeeper took the paper and stamped it. "There we are, all in order."

"Not so fast," a man took the paper from the gatekeeper. "'Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm.' Only … they're not empty, are they, Bard? If I recalled correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman not a fisherman or ferry man," the man spoke as took a fish from one of the barrels. He also saw Raynor in a distance, "How could you bring a behemoth?"

"That's none of your business," said Bard.

"Wrong, it's the Master's business, which makes it my business," said the man.

"Oh, come on Alfrid, have a heart, people need to eat."

"These fish are illegal," Alfrid spoke as he threw the fish into the water. "Empty the barrels over the side."

The guards walked over and began dumping the fish, "You heard him, in the canal."

"Come on, get a move on."

"Seriously, you aren't going to starve the people in this town!" Raynor got the men's attention.

"None of your business!" said one of the men.

"Folk in this town are struggling, times are hard, food is scarce," said Bard.

"That's not my problem," said Alfrid.

"And when the people are hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake and not letting a lost stranger in. When the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard asked.

"Stop," Alfrid reluctantly ordered. "Ever the people's champion eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last."

"Raise the gate!" Percy ordered.

"The Master has his eye on you. You do well to remember. We know where you live," said Alfrid.

"It's a small town, everyone knows where everyone lives," said Bard.

From Alfrid, the master of Laketown viewed Bard as a troublemaker who brought a behemoth in without the master's permission.

When the barge came to a stop, Bard tipped the barrels letting Nori and Dori out.

"You can come out now," Raynor signaled the hobbit and the others to get out of the barrels.

"Get your hands off me," Dwalin spoke as he came out of the barrel.

Bard paid a man, "You didn't see them, they were never here. The fish you can have for nothing."

"Follow me," Bard ordered the hobbit, Raynor, and the dwarves. A woman saw the dwarves and the man, whereas Raynor noticed that the locals of Laketown were staring at him.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked.

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men," Thorin replied.

"Keep your heads down, keep moving," Bard said to the dwarves.

"HALT!" a Laketown guard spotted the dwarves.

"Come on move," Thorin whispered as the dwarves took off running.

"In the name of the Master of Laketown I said 'HALT'! STOP THEM!" the guard shouted and Raynor clubbed the guard on his head using the handle of his revolver.

The dwarves were cornered by another guard. "Get back!" the dwarf prince ordered.

Ori jabbed the head of the guard using a mop and Gloin tripped the man with his own body. Dori clubbed another guard down causing him to crash into a beam. Balin swiped a guard with an oar and Thorin knocked him unconscious with a pot. Fili and Kili tripped a guard with rope, Ori slammed the mop on that guard, Nori clubbed him with a pan, and Dwalin punched him knocking him unconscious. The dwarves, the townsfolk, and Raynor hid the unconscious guards.

A townswoman saw the captain arrived, "What's going on here? Stay where you are, nobody leaves."

Raynor hid from the captain and Bard went out, "Braga, sorry."

"You, what are you up to Bard?" Braga demanded.

"Me? Nothing, I'm looking for nothing," Bard replied.

The townswoman noticed a guard was gaining conscious, she had the plant pot falling into his head.

Braga went to check and did not suspect a thing.

"Hey Braga, your wife would look lovely in this," Bard showed the captain a gorgeous dress.

"What do you know of my wife?" Braga asked.

"I know her as well as any man in this town," Bard spoke with cunning.

Braga angrily threw the dress down and left. Once the other guards left, Bard led Raynor, Bilbo, and the dwarves to his house.

"Da, our house, it's being watched," said Bard's son as there were spies around the town watching Bard. "Who is this big man?" the boy asked when seeing Raynor for the first time.

"Call me, Jim," said Raynor.

"This is my son, Bain," Bard introduced his son whom Raynor shook hands with.

Bard and his son led Raynor to the entrance of their house. The archer of Laketown whistled then threw an apple to a pair of fishermen, "You can tell the Master, I'm done for the day."

"Da, where have you been?" a little girl ran to Bard hugging him.

"Father, there you are, I was worried," another girl, younger than the boy and older than the little girl, hugged her father.

"Da, who is this?" the little girl asked upon seeing Raynor.

"This is Jim Raynor, he's one of our guests," Bard introduced the man. "This is Sigrid and Tilda."

"It's nice meeting all of you," said Raynor.

"Bain, get them in," Bard whispered his son. The boy went down to the bathroom and knocked the wall to signal the dwarves to enter.

"If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off," Dwalin spoke in a fierce tone. Though Bain offered his hand to help, the dwarf rebuffed, "Off!"

"Up there," Bain directed and Dwalin went upstairs. The boy helped Bilbo and the other dwarves out of the toilet.

"Da, why are there Dwarves coming out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked.

After all the dwarves and the hobbit came out, Bard's family gave them dry clothes while the wet clothes were being dried. "They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm," said Bard.

"Thank you very much," said Bilbo.

Something caught Thorin's attention, "A Dwarvish Windlance."

"You look like you've seen a ghost," said Bilbo.

"It looks more like a ballista," said Raynor.

"He has. The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came, the day that Smaug destroyed Dale. Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a Black Arrow fired from a Windlance could have pierced the dragon's hide and few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand," Balin recalled.

"Had the aim of Men been true that day; much would have been different," said the dwarf prince.

"You speak as if you were there," said Bard.

"All Dwarves know the tale," said Thorin.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing, one more shot and he would have killed the beast," said Bain.

"That's fairy story, lad. Nothing more," Dwalin chuckled.

"Gauss gun is what the dragon will not be expecting. The U238 bullets can also penetrate the dragon's hide," Raynor showed everyone the weapon causing Bard and his family to stare at it with wonder.

"Do the Men in your world use these kinds of weapons?" Bain asked.

"Of course. The U238 bullets can punch through any type of armor especially tanks, aircraft, and dragons," said Raynor.

"Are there dragons from your world?" Tilda asked.

"Dragons don't exist. They are in fairy tales," said Raynor.

"What about your armor?" Sigrid asked.

"We wear it in hostile environment, but it's not fire-proof. If the dragon comes again, I'll teach it not to mess with a marine," said Raynor.

"You took our money, where are the weapons?" Thorin asked.

"Wait here," Bard spoke as he went out to get a bundle from a boat.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn," said the dwarf prince.

"Durin's Day falls in the morning after next. We must reach the mountain before then," said Balin.

"And if we do not? If we failed to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked.

"Then this quest is be for nothing," said Fili.

Bard returned and unbundled the package revealing staff weapons that the dwarves were not impressed with.

"What is this?" Thorin asked.

"Pike hook, made from an old harpoon," Bard answered.

"And this?" Kili asked.

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from the smithy's hammer," Bard replied. "It's heavy in hand, I grant but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

"We paid you for weapons: iron-forged swords and axes," said Gloin.

"It's a joke," said Bofur as he threw down the staff weapon and the other dwarves did the same.

"Oh, come on you guys! A weapon is a weapon," said Raynor as he remembered Gandalf mentioning about stubbornness of dwarves.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key," Bard informed.

"Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go? I've made do with less, so have you," Balin asked the dwarf prince. "I say we leave now."

"You're not going anywhere," Bard spoke in a serious tone.

"What did you see?" Dwalin asked.

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall," said Bard.

The man of Laketown heard Balin mentioning the name Thorin and went out spotted the Lonely Mountain. Bain went out, "Da?"

"Don't let them leave," Bard ordered and left looking for answers. During the search, he began hearing rumors about dwarves and a prophecy about them. "The lord of silver fountains, the King of carven stone, the King beneath the mountain, shall come into his own. And the bells shall ring in gladness, at the Mountain King's return, but all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn."

"These are useless!" said Gloin about the staff weapons.

"Seriously, you're not going to sneak into the armory?" said Raynor.

"You think those could help us?" Thorin asked in the form of debate.

"At least Bard is kind enough to offer all of you supplies, is that not enough?" Raynor argued.

"It's not enough, we'll take things on our own hands," said Gloin.

"Did Bard said about spies? You'll risk getting caught!" Raynor reminded them.

"We will take that risk if we are to be prepared to enter the Lonely Mountain," said the dwarf prince.

"Why don't you take what Bard gave you all and go?" Raynor asked.

"For all of your troubles, you shouldn't have come with us and you're not as helpful as I expected. The hobbit is even more useful than a man wearing a big suit of armor and wielding weapons we've never seen before," Thorin spoke in a slightly hurtful tone.

"I'm thinking and acting for the wellbeing of this company," Raynor argued.

"Enough!" Bilbo intervened.

"Let's go!" Thorin ordered the hobbit and the other dwarves to sneak into the armory.

"Stop where you are!" Raynor ordered but was ignored.

When Bard returned, Bain reported, "Da! Jim tried to stop them."

"How long have they been gone?" Bard demanded.

"I can see why Gandalf said dwarves are stubborn," Raynor muttered.

The dwarves and the hobbit successfully sneaked into the armory taking whatever they were satisfied with.

Meanwhile, the Master of Laketown said, "Prophecy? You dragged up that old nonsense."

"People, sire. They're gathering in the streets, they're saying that a king will return to the Lonely Mountain, and the rivers will once more run with gold," said Alfrid.

"Rivers of gold? Talking, talk."

"And you say sire, but people will believe what they want to believe. It's been a long time since they've seen any riches. The old tales of them hope."

Kili's injured leg caused the whole group to be caught and they were brought to the master of Laketown. The townsfolk gathered in front of the master's house. "What is the meaning of this?" the master demanded.

"We caught them stealing weapons, sire," Braga reported.

"Ah! Enemies of the state, eh?"

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, sire," said Alfrid

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin caught the Master's attention. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

"We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland," Thorin spoke as he took several steps forward. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North. I would see those days return; I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves, and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the Halls of Erebor!"

The crowd began cheering as they were convinced by Thorin's speech leaving the Master out of words.

"Death! That is what you will bring upon us!" Bard arrived with Raynor. "Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this. If we succeed, all will share the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin spoke as the people and the master seemed pleased.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh? We don't know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?" Alfrid questioned.

The crowd became silent and Bilbo raised his hand, "Me. I'll vouch for him." The crowd especially the Master turned to the hobbit who spoke up, "Now, I have travelled far with these dwarves through great danger, and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word, then he will keep it."

"ALL OF YOU! LISTEN TO ME! YOU MUST LISTEN!" Bard caught everybody's attention. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?! Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"How many innocent deaths had your grandfather led to? How many more have to die now?!" Raynor asked in a serious tone but Thorin dodged the question.

The crowd talked amongst themselves confused.

"Now, now! We must not, any of us be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast," the master scoffed at Bard.

"It's true, sire, we all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot, each one missing its mark," Alfrid supported the master.

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain!" Bard spoke in a serious tone.

"I have the only right," Thorin spoke as he never gave up. "I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

"I say unto you. Welcome! Welcome! And thrice! Welcome! King Under the Mountain!" the master said to Thorin and there was a celebration that night. Raynor and Bard did not seem to enjoy it.

The next morning, Thorin and company were ready to depart Laketown, however Bilbo noticed something was not right. "You do know we're one short, where's Bofur?"

"If he's not here, we leave him behind," Thorin spoke in a serious tone.

"We'll have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall, we can risk no more delays," said Balin.

Bilbo and the 12 dwarves boarded the boat. "Not you. We must travel at speed, you'll slow us down," Thorin stopped Kili noticing that the young dwarf's health condition was worsening.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you," said Kili.

"Not now."

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the Halls of our Fathers, Thorin."

"Kili, stay here, rest. Join us when you're healed."

"I'll stay with the lad, my duty lies with the wounded," Oin spoke as he chose to remain with Kili as he was the only healer of the group.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us, you cannot take that away from him," Fili said to Thorin and Raynor found out that the two young brothers were the nephews of the dwarf prince.

"Fili."

"I will carry him if I must."

"One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf not even my own kin."

Fili got off from the boat and Thorin grabbed him, "Fili, don't be a fool, you belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother," Fili made it clear he could not go on without his brother.

"Count me out," Raynor decided to remain behind with Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Oin.

The men of Laketown began playing brass instruments to farewell the hobbit and nine dwarves as they continued their quest for Erebor. The music woke up Bofur who was drunk the previous night, "By my beard, is that time?!"

"Go now with our goodwill and good wishes. And may your return bring good fortune to all!" the Master gave his speech to farewell Bilbo and the dwarves who were going to the mountain.

Bofur hurried out to catch up but was too late. Luckily, he found that he was not only one missing the boat. "Ha, so you missed the boat as well?"

"Thorin will not bear sick Kili as a burden and Fili can't go on without him, Oin is the only doctor," said Raynor.

"Did he just call me doctor?" Oin asked.

"He did, what's a doctor?" Fili asked.

"A professional who treats the sick and wounded," Raynor replied.

"Kili? Kili," Fili spoke as he and Oin held onto the patient.

The Master and Alfrid escorted by guards were on their way back to the Master's house. "Masterfully handled, sire. Your popularity has never been so high. The entire town twittering your name," Alfrid praised.

"Yes, it was rather clever. Either our little friends return triumphant, in which case I stand to make a pretty penny. Or old Smaug dines on dwarf for a day or two. The important thing is they're off our hands," said the Master.

Raynor, Oin, Bofur, Fili, and Kili hurried to the Master. "Please wait! Please! We need your help, my brother is sick!" Fili caught the Master and Alfrid's attention.

"Sick? Is it infectious? Get back! Alfrid, get them back!" the Master spoke in a cowardly tone.

"Please, we need medicine," Oin pleaded.

"Do I look like an apothecary? Haven't we given you enough? The Master's a busy man. He hasn't got time to worry about sick dwarves. Be gone. Will you go on? Clear off!" Alfrid ordered.

"What this town needs, Alfrid, is a good purge. Starting with a certain troublemaker who saw fit to question my authority," the Master turned back to his own matters.

"Certain bargeman sire," said Alfrid.

"Precisely," the Master confirmed.

"YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN THE CONFEDERATES!" Raynor shouted at the Master.

"How dare you insult the Master. What's the difference between the Master and the Confederates you speak of? Leave or you'll be behind bars," Alfrid threatened Raynor.

"Ignore that rubbish, we don't have time for debate," the Master ordered as he never heard of the Terran Confederacy.

"I'm starting to hate this guy," Raynor thought.

Without any other choice, they turned to Bard. "No, I'm done with you, go away," Bard spoke as he closed the door but Raynor held onto it.

"Wait, the Master won't even help us, Kili is very sick, you have to do something," said Raynor.

Bard reluctantly let them in as he saw Kili's pale-green face and the patient was placed on a bed.

* * *

At the time Bilbo and the remainder of Thorins company were closing in to the Lonely Mountain meeting up with Andriel. Gandalf sent Radagast to Lady Galadriel as the grey wizard went into Dol Guldur to investigate.

Gandalf was attacked by a dwarf holding a dagger. The wizard managed to subdue the attacker who turned out to be Thrain, Thorin's missing father, and returned him to his senses with magic. When they were on their way out, it was revealed that Azog cut off Thrain's finger taking the ring with it. Thrain told Gandalf that no matter how much the Orcs tortured him he would never tell them what happened to the map and key.

"Have you kept them safe, Gandalf? The map and the key?" Thrain asked.

"I gave them to Thorin, you would be proud of him. He's taken up the quest to reclaim Erebor with the help of two men from the Korprulu Sector: James Raynor and Tychus Findlay."

"What are you taking about? How can you get help from outside of this world?"

"It's a mere chance that brought James and Tychus to this world. I call in favors with them to assist Thorin on this quest. Those men wear suits of armor that are more durable than the armor here and carry weapons that the dragon and the orcs cannot withstand."

"Erebor?"

"Thorin will retrieve the Arkenstone. The seven armies of the Dwarves will answer to a new king."

"No. With or without the men, Thorin must not go near Erebor. No one must enter that mountain," Thrain was not proud as Gandalf expected. "He is waiting for them! They are in league: the dragon and the one! Hurry we must hurry."

Azog gave Gandalf a surprise attack with his mace knocking the wizard into the ground. His hat and weapons fell off from his hands. Gandalf hurried to take his staff preventing the pale orc from approaching him. The wizard demanded the orcs' master's whereabouts but Azog gave him an indirect answer. He found the army of Orcs and Wargs were ready and began to make their way to the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf and Thrain escaped from Azog but were intercepted by the Necromancer.

"I wish I had the opportunity to see James and Tychus for myself. But will you tell Thorin that I love him?" Thrain spoke in a sad tone.

"You will tell him yourself. You'll have a chance to see James and Tychus," said Gandalf.

"It's too late," Thrain said his last words before being killed by the Necromancer who revealed his true identity to Gandalf. The wizard was imprisoned subsequently.

* * *

Oin and Fili tended Kili who screamed because of the wound. Bofur boiled some water and gave it to them. "Can you not do something?" Fili asked.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever," said Oin.

"I have nightshade, I have feverfew," Bard took out the medicine and herbs he had.

"They're no use to me, do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asked.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs," Bard spoke according to what he knew.

"Pigs? Weed, right," said Bofur. "Don't move."

Bofur headed out find the Kingsfoil and Raynor kept him covered as he headed out. Raynor remained as a lookout.

* * *

Andriel told the remainder of group about the journey through the Elven path and Tychus being arrested. The hobbit and the nine dwarves were glad that she could rejoin them but were unaffected when hearing about Tychus' arrest. With the help of Bilbo, the hidden door was found and Thorin unlocked with the key. The hobbit was sent to find the Arkenstone but accidentally woke the dragon. Though he tried to use the secret object, Smaug was able to sense his presence. Bilbo tried speech to keep him from being burned by the dragon that knew the dwarves had sent the hobbit to steal for them. Smaug caused the place to rumble by sending the beams tumbling.

* * *

There was a shake in Bard's house and the rumbling was heard.

"Da?" Sigrid asked.

"It's coming from the mountain," said Bain.

"Bard, you and your family have to evacuate," said Raynor.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go," said Bard.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked in a hopeless tone.

"No, darling," her father spoke in a positive tone.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us," said the little girl.

"Not if I kill it first," Bard took out something from the ceiling that Bain recognized as the Black Arrow.

"We're not going down without a fight. That dragon will have to take on me," Raynor spoke confidently.

Bard and his son went out planning to set the Black Arrow into the Windlance. Bain hid the arrow from the guards while his father was arrested. The boy returned home.

The orc pack led by Bolg arrived to the town and went along the rooftops unseen. After Bofur took the Kingsfoil from the pig, he was being followed.

"I'll go out and check," Raynor spoke having his revolver ready.

When an orc jumped down from the roof, Raynor fired a round at the orc's forehead. Another orc jumped down on Bofur causing the plant to fall off from his hand.

"Take cover!" Raynor ordered the children and dwarves as the orcs began breaking in. He aimed carefully and fired at the orcs without hitting the children or the dwarves by accident. With more orcs closing in on him, Raynor had to use the handle of the revolver as a club along with his fist. Bain, Fili, and Oin struggled to fight and help out. As the six rounds ran out, Raynor did not have time to reload.

The gunfire was being heard by everybody in the town and the civilians were frightened. "What is that noise?" the master demanded.

"It must be the behemoth," said Alfrid.

"What is that?" Tauriel asked.

"It had to be weapons of Jim Raynor," said Legolas as both elves were catching up to them.

"Jim," Bofur thought but was being thrown by the orc that was killed by the elves.

Tauriel knifed her way in joining the fight and Legolas jumped into action. Both elves softened the orcs up with their knives. This bought time for Raynor to reload and opened fire at the orcs helping his new friends.

Kili managed to stab an orc with a knife sharing the kill with Tauriel but he fell to the ground screaming in pain. The remaining orc ran out reported to Bolg that Thorin left and Raynor was there. Bolg ordered the remainder of the hunting party to retreat and decided to deal with the powerful man later.

"You killed them all," Bain spoke in a frightened tone.

"There are others," said Legolas. "Tauriel, come."

"We're losing him," said Oin causing her to remain behind. She realized that Kili's health condition was in dire state.

"Tauriel," the prince of Mirkwood spoke as he chased the remainder of the pack. Bolg knew that Thorin had reached the mountain and ordered the hunting party to return to Dol Guldor. Bolg dueled with Legolas, but reached to a stalemate. The prince of Mirkwood chased Bolg using a horse.

Bofur succeeded recovering the plant and Tauriel stood in front of him.

"Athelas," the elf recognized the Kingsfoil and took it.

"What are you doing?" Bofur asked.

"I'm going to save him," said Tauriel.

Oin, Bofur, and Fili lifted Kili and placed him on the bed while Tauriel began making the medicine using Athelas with Tilda holding the bowl. Raynor held onto Kili and the children helped him out. Tauriel muttered incantations and placed the Athelas medicine into Kili's wound causing him to scream one last time. After Kili calmed down, the beautiful elf began to glow in Kili's sight as he was in a dreamlike state. The Morgul poison was successfully cleansed out of Kili and his leg was bandaged by Tauriel.

"I've heard tell of the wonders of Elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness," Oin commented.

"Tauriel," said Kili.

"Lie still," said the elf.

"You cannot be her. She is far away. She is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world, it was just a dream. Do you think she could've loved me?" Kili spoke of Tauriel's beauty making her feel touched. The young dwarf began to hold her hand.

* * *

Andriel and the dwarves went down to help Bilbo with the dragon problem. First, they split up and distract Smaug. They all failed to slay Smaug using the forge, magic, molten gold, and bombs. Eventually Smaug burst out and took off towards Laketown.

* * *

The townsfolk were frightened when seeing Smaug approaching. Tauriel, Oin, Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Raynor were aware that the dragon was coming and Tilda was frightened. Raynor had his C-14 Gauss rifle ready to shoot Smaug down.

"Listen to me! Do you not know what is coming?" Bard shouted to the guards but was ignored.

"I am fire. I am … death," said Smaug.


	16. Smaug's Demise

After Galadriel received word from Radagast, apparently she went to Dol Guldur alone to rescue Gandalf. She slew an orc guarding the cage that held the wizard and took him out. Galadriel holding the weakened Gandalf confronted the nine spirits that served the Necromancer. In fact, the White Council itself assaulted Dol Guldur as Elrond and Saruman fought the spirits. Radagast took Gandalf to his home for healing while the White Council confronted the Necromancer who turned out to be the Dark Lord Sauron whose spirit endured. Galadriel succeeded driving the Sauron and his servants out of Dol Guldur. Elrond considered that the Free Peoples must be warned of Sauron's return and Saruman was determined to deal with the Dark Lord himself.

* * *

The Master of Laketown was aware that Smaug was coming and decided to abandon the town so that he could evacuate.

Bells were ringing and people began evacuating rowing their boats.

Tauriel heard the dragon was approaching and went in, "We have no time, we must leave."

"Get him up," Fili ordered. "Come on brother."

"Come on, come on, let's go," said Bofur.

"I'm fine, I can walk," said Kili in an irritated tone.

"As fast as you can," said Tauriel.

"We're not leaving, not without our father," said Bain.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" said the elf.

"Lead them on Tauriel, this dragon should see this coming," said Raynor as he readied his Gauss rifle.

"Are you out of our mind, Jim?" Tauriel asked.

"What are you doing? Your armor can't withstand dragon fire!" Fili shouted.

"Let him try," Raynor insisted and headed out.

The elf, the children, and the four dwarves went to a boat. "Down here, now! Give me your hand," said Fili.

"Come on, we got to go," said Bofur.

"Quickly now, hurry!" said Tauriel.

"Kili, come on!" said Fili.

In the prison, "Open the door! Do you hear me?!" Bard shouted, however the guards had evacuated.

Smaug flew in a straight line setting fire onto the town with his flaming breathe. When he did so, he killed a number of innocent people.

"Come on! Come on! Faster! Faster!" the Master shouted in panic. "If only we could take more of these poor people with us, but they're hardly worth it."

"I quite agree," said Alfrid and kicked a man off from the boat.

"Lookout!" shouted Bofur as the two boats collided.

"Move it! Move it! Come on! Faster! My gold! My gold!" the Master shouted.

"We carry too much weight, we need to dump something," said Alfrid.

"You got to go, Alfrid," the Master pushed Alfrid into the water.

"Faster! Faster!" Braga ordered.

Bard made rope out of rags tying to the bars of the window and threw it down so that the boat could pull the wall down. When he did so, the Master was strangled temporarily. He broke into the armory taking bow and arrows, and then headed to the bell tower.

Meanwhile at the Lonely Mountain; Bilbo, Andriel, and the dwarves except Thorin watched the onslaught. "Poor souls," Balin murmured.

Bard went to the bell tower and fired arrows at the dragon. "Da!" Bain spotted his father.

"Da!" Tilda shouted.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon! He did it! He hit his mark I saw!" Kili shouted.

"No," Tauriel muttered.

"He did, he hit its mark, I saw," Kili shouted based on what he saw.

"These arrows cannot pierce its hide. Actually, nothing well," Tauriel stated the fact.

"What are you doing?" Bofur shouted to Bain who jumped up onto a hook. "Come back!"

"Bain!" Tilda shouted.

"Come back!" Fili shouted.

"Bain!" Kili shouted.

"Come back here!" Oin shouted.

"Come back," Bofur shouted.

"Leave him! We cannot go back," Tauriel ordered.

"Bain!" Tilda shouted in agony.

The boy took the Black Arrow and caught up to his father. "Bain! What are you doing? Why didn't you leave? You were supposed to leave."

"I came to help you."

"No, nothing can stop it now."

"This might," Bain handed the Black Arrow.

"Bain, you go back, you get out of here now."

"Da!" Bain shouted and they ducked as Smaug destroyed the top part of the bell tower. Bard helped his son to get back up.

Raynor took position in the tower where the Windlance was located and fired his Gauss rifle unleashing a stream of bullets.

Smaug heard noises he had never heard before and noticed something fast went passed him. He was hit by something that could penetrate its hide losing another of his scale and turned to the source. The dragon landed in front of the Master causing him to shout, "Stop! Stop! Halt! Halt!"

"Who and what are you to challenge me?" Smaug turned to the opponent he had not expected and began walking towards him.

"Now's our chance! Go now! Hit to the open water!" the Master shouted.

"Who am I? You have no idea of what you are dealing with," Raynor spoke in a bold tone despite there was fear in the man as it was his first time fighting a real dragon. He fired a stream of bullets at the dragon's head causing it to stagger backwards loosening more scales.

"I wonder what he is using," Tauriel muttered.

"How did you like that?" Raynor taunted.

"Is this what you got? You cannot save everyone from the fire, they will burn!" Smaug returned taunting the behemoth. "Tell me, whatever you are. How now shall you challenge me? You don't have anyone or anything here but your DEATH!" The dragon began lunging towards Raynor.

The ex-marine remembered hearing Girion had loosened a scale under the left wing and began firing at the hole. A hundred rounds landed at the dragon's weak spot and he knocked the tower along with Raynor into the water. Smaug tumbled a bit and flew up into the air feeling the pain. Eventually it succumbed to the hundred rounds and began crashing down. The Master, Braga, and the men on the barge were crushed by Smaug's dead body.

In the Lonely Mountain, Ori asked, "Wh-what was that? What happened?"

"It fell, I saw it. It's dead, Smaug is dead," said Bilbo.

"Jim," Andriel muttered.

"By my beard, I think he's right, look there. The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain," said Gloin as they saw ravens cawing and flying past them.

"Aye, word will spread. Before long, every soul in Middle-earth will know the dragon is dead," said Balin.


	17. Temporary Leader

The people of Laketown searched for their loved ones who were either missing or dead. Bard's daughters all shouted out for their father while Alfrid crying, "Will somebody help me? Help! Ahh! Why me?"

Raynor swam to the shore where the people were. "Jim, you're so unbelievable," said Bofur as the dwarves saw him.

"That dragon is sure tough as hell," said Raynor.

"There is the behemoth!" it was Percy the gatekeeper. "I saw him shooting down the dragon using a noisy weapon with my own eyes!"

"His name is Jim!" Bard shouted as he and Bain appeared.

"Da!" Tilda shouted as she and her sister found their father.

"Come here," said Bard.

"You're alive," Sigrid spoke with joy as she and her younger sister hugged their father.

"You saved us all, bless you!" said one of the Laketown folks.

The people of Laketown all gathered around Raynor, "All hail to the Dragon Slayer! All hail, King Jim Raynor!"

"Despite you're wearing this big suit of armor; you're still a man like those people here. They need a leader," Tauriel said to Raynor. The ex-marine had dilemma looking at his dwarf friends and the survivors from Laketown.

"Jim, you don't have to come with us, we'll meet up some place and sometime later," Kili said to Raynor as he agreed with Tauriel.

"Kili! Come on! We're leaving!" Fili shouted to his brother.

"They are your people, you must go," said Tauriel.

"Come with me. I know how I feel, I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive," Kili attempted to persuade her.

"No, I can't," said the elf.

"Tauriel," Kili then said something in another language.

"I don't know what that means," said Tauriel.

"I think you do," said the young dwarf.

Tauriel then said something in another language as Legolas arrived and he said something in her language.

"Keep it … as a promise," Kili gave Tauriel the talisman before going to the mountain with his brother, Bofur, and Oin.

"Everybody! Will you please listen?!" Raynor caught the people's attention. "I don't want to be king or a new Master of a town. I will lead and protect all of you until you all have a new home. But now so long as Azog lives, he will pose a threat to all of us. At this moment, take everything you will need and treat the wounded with whatever medicine you have. Then we'll find shelter."

"These are dry, you'll need them," a woman passed out dry blankets.

"Thank you."

"Oi, give me one of them! I'll catch my death in this cold," it was Alfrid.

"Find your own! You're not in charge now, Alfrid Lickspittle," said the woman.

"That is where you are wrong. In the absence of the Master, the power seeds to his deputy, which in this instance is my good self. Now give me that blanket!" Alfrid attempted to snatch a blanket.

"Master's Deputy? Don't make me laugh, you're a sneak thief more like. I'll be dead before I answer to the likes of you," the woman argued.

"Maybe that can be arranged."

"FREEZE!" Raynor pointed his revolver at Alfrid. "I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want a round right your head. Had the Master not given you enough?"

"Where's the Master?" Bard asked.

"Half way down the Anduin with all our coin, I don't doubt you would know. You helped him empty the treasury," said the woman.

"No, I tried to stop him," Alfrid argued.

"LIAR! THIEF!" the people shouted.

"You're a mongrel," the people condemned Alfrid.

"I begged, I pleaded. I said, 'Master, No!'" Alfrid attempted to speak up. "Think of the children, will nobody think of the children?" He grabbed Tilda who stepped on his toe.

"Hang him!"

"To the tree with him!"

The people all grabbed Alfrid attempted to tie him up and Raynor fired one round into the air to quiet everybody down. When the ex-marine did so, the people stopped as there was a shock.

"Let him go!" Raynor ordered. "All of you! Look at yourselves! Have you not experienced enough death? There shall be no dissention and no more blood among us. It won't do all of you any good if you are to turn against each other, save your anger on the orcs. Right now, you must salvage what we can."

"And what then? What do we do then?" the woman asked.

"There's only one place we can go to, follow me," Raynor spoke decisively.

"Where will you go?" Legolas asked.

"To the Lonely Mountain, there was once a man-made city there," the ex-marine replied.

"You're a genius, Dragon Slayer, we can take refuge inside the Mountain. It might smell a bit of dragon, but the women could clean it up. It will be safe and warm and dry, and full of stores, bedding and clothing, the odd bit of gold," Alfrid praised.

"What gold is in that Mountain is cursed. We will take only what was promised to us, only what we need to rebuild our lives," said Bard.

"Here, pull your weight," Alfrid placed more firewood into an old woman's arms.

"Bard, you and your people will rebuild after the orcs are done for," said Raynor.

"Why are you so concerned with Orcs?" Bard questioned.

"I had traveled this world with the dwarves and the Orc pack had been stalking us. The orcs won't stop their onslaught until we're all dead," Raynor made a point.

"News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands," said Legolas.

"Aye," Bard agreed.

"Others will now look to the Mountain for its wealth or its position," said the prince of Mirkwood.

"What is it you know?" Bard asked.

"Nothing for certain, it's what I fear may come," Legolas spoke with concern. "I think it is what Raynor is concerned with."

"You saw something out there?" said Tauriel.

"The Orc I pursued out of Laketown, I know who he is. Bolg, the spawn of Azog the Defiler. A Warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth, they fled into the north. These Orcs were different from the others, they bore a mark I had not seen for a long time, the mark of Gundabad," said the prince of Mirkwood.

"Gundabad?"

"An Orc stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains."

An elf arrived and said something in elvish to Legolas.

"You may tell my father if there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me," Legolas responded in common tongue.

"Legolas, it is your King's command," said the elf woman.

The prince of Mirkwood said something elvish to Tauriel and asked in common tongue, "I ride north, will you come with me?"

"To where?" she asked.

"To Gundabad," Legolas and Tauriel then took a horse riding to Gundabad. Raynor began leading the survivors from Laketown to the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

When Bofur, Oin, Fili, and Kili arrived to Erebor; Bilbo attempted to them to leave but they found Thorin scouring the gold. After a reunion with Andriel along with the other dwarves; the elf and twelve dwarves searched the treasure hoard for the Arkenstone that in secret was in the hobbit's possession. Balin was mainly concerned with Thorin's sickness and Bilbo kept the King's Jewel away from Thorin. The dwarf heir thought the hobbit had the jewel but only to see an acorn from Beorn's garden.

* * *

Azog the Defiler had a blade in place of his left arm led an army and was informed about the Wood Elves along with the powerful man from Bolg. The pale orc sent Bolg to Gundabad and ordered all legions to make for the mountain. Azog was confident that one man cannot defeat an entire army.


	18. Ruins of Dale

Raynor led the survivors of Laketown into a ruined city that he guessed as Dale that Smaug had burned years ago. "Come on, keep moving."

"Dragon Slayer!" Alfrid got his attention. "Up here!" Raynor ran upstairs to a bridge and Alfrid told him. "Look Dragon Slayer! The braziers are lit."

"Thorin and company had survived the dragon at first."

"Survived? You mean there's a bunch of Dwarves in there with all the gold?"

"This isn't your concern, Alfrid. The gold is abundant in that Mountain, it worth billions of credits."

"Credits?"

"It is the money currency in the world where I'm from," Raynor then turned to the people. "Make camp here, tonight. Find what shelter you can, get some fires going."

"Come on, hurry along now," said one of the Laketown survivors.

"Alfrid, take the night watch," Raynor ordered.

Andriel and Bilbo watched the dwarves all barricading the main entrance with rocks. Kili told Thorin that the people of Laketown had lost everything, however the dwarf heir refused to do anything about it.

Raynor witnessed the survivors of Laketown were having problems regarding their basic needs.

"These children are starving."

"We need food."

"We won't last three days."

"Jim, Bard, we don't have enough," said Percy.

"Do what you can, Percy," said Bard.

"It will be all right."

"Don't worry."

"We need more water."

"The women, the children, and the wounded eat and drink first," Raynor made it clear to the people. "Good morning, Alfrid, anything from the night watch?"

"All quiet, Dragon Slayer, not much to report, nothing gets past me," Alfrid replied.

"I wonder what brought an army of Elves here," the ex-marine was surprised and the elves moved aside creating a passageway. "Your majesty," he bowed to Thranduil who was riding a stag.

"I see you now leading the people of Laketown instead of being with your Dwarf friends. I heard they needed aid," said the king and a horse-drawn wagon arrived. The people all gathered to take the food and drinks from the wagon.

"On behalf of my people, I do not know how to thank you," said Bard.

"Your gratitude is misplaced, I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine," Thranduil made it clear about his objectives.

"I remember you said that you wanted 'white gems of pure starlight' from the mountain," said Raynor.

"That is correct," said the king and the elf army began their move.

"Wait! Please wait!" Bard shouted. "You would go to war over a handful of gems?"

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken," said Thranduil.

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that Mountain," said the man of Laketown.

"Your majesty, we can try negotiating with the dwarves diplomatically. That way, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed over those gems," the ex-marine attempted to talk the king out of war.

"You would try to reason with the Dwarf?" said the king.

"At least I can try to avoid war," said Raynor.

"Not a bad night's work," Gloin praised.

"Come on," Thorin ordered.

The dwarves all saw Thranduil's army were in position and Raynor was coming towards them. "Thorin Oakenshield, am I glad to see you alive."

"Jim Raynor, why do come to gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin asked.

"Why does the new mountain king lock himself in?"

"Perhaps it is because I'm expecting to be robbed."

"Nobody has come here to rob you. Can I have a word with you, Thorin?"

Thorin went down to ground floor and Raynor approached the rock barricade. The ex-marine saw a raven flying out.

"I'm listening," said Thorin through the hole.

"The people of Laketown need a share of the treasure as compensation that will be enough to rebuild Laketown or Dale."

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door."

"That armed host will attack this mountain if negotiation does not work."

"And your threats do not sway me."

"What of your conscience? Those folks offered you help and in return you brought upon them only ruin and death."

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward."

"Aren't you going to blow another bargain like you did with Thranduil?"

"This is different from the one with the elf lord. What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food. To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Jim Raynor the Dragon Slayer, why should I honor such terms?"

"I remember Bilbo said that you gave them your word. Does that mean nothing?"

Thorin then turned to see 12 dwarves and Andriel were watching him. The dwarf heir shouted, "Be gone! Ere our arrows fly!"

Raynor then returned to Dale, "He blew the negotiations."

"Such a pity, but still you tried," said Thranduil.

The dwarves even tipped the statue's head to destroy the bridge.

"It is fruitless to reason with them. They understand only one thing, we attack at dawn. Are you with us?" the king drew his sword.

Raynor witnessed the men were getting armored and armed with bows, swords, and spears. Andriel saw the dwarves were also doing the same thing and Bilbo received a Mithril vest from Thorin. She learned that the dwarf heir was aware the Arkenstone was in someone's possession and his sickness was growing stronger. The 12 dwarves armed and armored were passing the elf and hobbit.

* * *

Legolas and Tauriel went to Gundabad where Angmar was once there. He revealed a war involving his people took place and his mother died there.

* * *

At the time the men of Laketown were forging the blades and training, Raynor heard a familiar voice followed by galloping hooves, "Let me through! Make way!"

"No, no, no! Oi, you! Pointy hat!" Alfrid shouted. "Yes, you. We don't want no tramps, beggars, nor vagabonds around here. We've got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go. On your horse."

"Who's in charge here?"

"Gandalf?" said Raynor.

"Jim, why aren't you with the dwarves and hobbit?" the wizard asked.

"It's a long story," the ex-marine then took Gandalf to Thranduil's tent.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the dwarves. War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied, you're all in mortal danger," Gandalf gave out the warning.

"What are you talking about?" Bard asked.

"I can see you know nothing of Wizards. They are like winter thunder on a wild wind, rolling in from a distance breaking hard in alarm. But sometimes a storm is just a storm," said Thranduil.

"Not this time," said Gandalf.

"Azog is coming with more orcs," said Raynor.

"You seem to know something," said the elf king.

"Jim, you must know this. Azog is not just an ordinary hunter, but a commander of legions," Gandalf then said to everybody. "Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters, they have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil questioned.

"Because we forced him, we forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The Dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor, Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the Mountain, not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies, it's strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North. If that fell Kingdom should rise again; Rivendell, Lorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall," the wizard explained.

"These Orc armies you speak of, Mithrandir, where are they?" the king asked.

* * *

Bolg reported to Azog that another army was ready and the pale orc said that the great Earth-eaters were forgotten.

* * *

At nightfall, Legolas and Tauriel saw bats coming out. After they saw Bolg coming out with another army, they hurried to warn the others.

* * *

Andriel saw Bilbo tying a rope to a ring. Without a notice, she eavesdropped on a conversation between the hobbit and Bofur. She then followed him climbing down the rope.

"Since when has my counsel counted for so little? What do you think I'm trying to do?" Gandalf questioned Thranduil.

"I think you're trying to save your Dwarvish friends, and I admire your loyalty to them. But it does not dissuade me from my course. You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it!" the king then headed out. "Are the archers in position?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Give the order, if anything moves on that mountain, kill it!" Thranduil ordered. "The Dwarves are out of time."

"Jim, did you agree with this?" Gandalf asked Raynor.

"Gandalf, I tried to negotiate with Thorin, it didn't work. I can't back down on the elven royal highness; I'm not doing this for him. It looks as if Thorin would be willing to risk a war."

"You think so?" it was Bilbo. "You think the Dwarves will surrender? They won't, they will fight to the death to defend their own."

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf spoke with joy and they went to Thranduil's tent.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards," Thranduil was no fool.

"He is, sorry about that," Bilbo admitted. "I came to give you this," the hobbit showed Gandalf, Thranduil, Bard, and Raynor a white jewel.

"That's the Arkenstone?" Raynor asked.

"It is, the Heart of the Mountain, the King's Jewel," the king confirmed.

"And a worth a king's ransom," said Bard. "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my 14th share of the treasure," said the hobbit.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty," the man of Laketown asked.

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that Dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. But Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you were owed. There will be no need for war," Bilbo came up with an alternative to prevent bloodshed.

"Rest up tonight, you must leave on the morrow," Gandalf told Bilbo.

"What?"

"Get as far away from here as possible."

"I-I'm not leaving."

"Oh?"

"You picked me as the 14th man. I'm not about to leave the company now."

"There is no company, not anymore. And I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done."

"I'm not afraid of Thorin."

"Well, you should be. Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent had long brooded. Dragon sickness seeps into the hearts of all who get near this Mountain. Almost all," the wizard then turned to Alfrid. "You there! Find this Hobbit a bed and fill his belly with hot food. He has earned it." Gandalf grabbed the man's arm, "Hey, keep an eye on him. If he should try to leave, you tell me."

"Move it, stupid Hobbit," Alfrid ordered.

Meanwhile, Raynor got out of his tent and heard, "Jim!"

"Andriel," he said and hugged the elf.

"I'm so glad you're still alive, I heard you're being called Dragon Slayer."

"Yeah, but where's Tychus?"

"Some men possibly from your world had taken him," she replied sadly.

"Then it has to Butler and his men," Raynor knew that his friend had taken all the blame for their wrongdoings.

* * *

Ezekiel Daun got the fixed location of Raynor, "There is no place for you to go, Jim, and no place for you to hide."


	19. The Battle of the Five Armies

The next morning, Thranduil's army and the men of Laketown led by Raynor gathered in the main entrance of Erebor. Thranduil and Bard rode to the front whereas Raynor was between the two.

Thorin fired an arrow as a warning shot right at the ground in front of Thranduil's stag, "I will put the next one between your eyes." Though the dwarves roared, the elves prepared to fire causing the dwarves to duck except Thorin.

The elf king signaled to stand by causing the elves to return the arrows into their quivers, "We've come to tell you payment of your debt has been offered and accepted."

"What payment? I gave you nothing, you have nothing," the will-be dwarf king questioned.

"We have this," Bard showed the Arkenstone to the dwarves' shock.

"They have the Arkenstone," Kili muttered. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!"

"And the king may have it and our good will," Bard put the stone back. "But first he must honor his word."

"They're taking us for fools. This is a ruse and a filthy lie," Thorin muttered. "The Arkenstone is in this Mountain! It is a trick!"

"Guys, we're not tricking you!" Raynor caught the dwarves' attention. "They'll give you back the Arkenstone in exchange for what you all owe them, this way there will be no unnecessary bloodshed."

"Jim's right, it's no trick. The stone is real, I gave it to them," Bilbo admitted.

"You?" the will-be dwarf king turned to the hobbit.

"I took it as my 14th share."

"You would steal from me?"

"Steal from you? No, no, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim? Your claim, you have no claim over me, you miserable rat!" Thorin began walking angrily towards Bilbo.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but …"

"But what, thief?"

"You are changed, Thorin. The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Bilbo's right! You're not even yourself!" it was Andriel.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty," Thorin then ordered. "Throw him from the rampart!" This shocked Raynor, the elves, and men of Laketown. "Did you not hear me?!" None of Thorin's companions followed the unreasonable order. "I will do it myself," he grabbed Bilbo causing the other dwarves to intervene. "I curse you! Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company and curse the space man for being a deserter!"

This angered Raynor causing him to fire a round from his revolver into the air shocking everyone, "Don't do something you will regret, Thorin."

"If you don't like my burglar, then please don't damage him. Return him to me," Gandalf caught Thorin's attention. "You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?" Thorin let go of Bilbo and the other dwarves helped him out. Bofur showed the hobbit the way out and he climbed down using the rope.

"Never again; will I have dealings with wizards, Shire rats, or … space bugs!" Thorin shouted to the crowd.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised," Bard asked.

"Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?" Thorin demanded.

"Keep the stone, sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it," Thranduil told Bard.

"I will kill you! By my oath, I will kill you all!" the dwarf heir shouted angrily.

"Your oath means nothing," the elf king spoke sharply to Thorin. "I've heard enough," this caused the elves to draw their bows.

"Thorin, lay down your arms. Open these doors. This treasure will be your death," Gandalf tried to dissuade the dwarf from starting the war.

"Thorin, we cannot win this fight," Balin agreed with the wizard.

"Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?" Bard asked.

The raven returned with a message to Thorin causing him to say, "I will have war."

Marching footsteps were heard as an army was coming towards them and a dwarf was riding a boar. The dwarven phalanxes were equipped with long tridents whereas warriors wielded axes and shields. There were chariots mounted with large crossbows pulled by goats that were larger than the ones in human farms. "Ironfoot," Gandalf recognized the rider.

"Dain! Dain! Dain!" the 12 dwarves shouted.

Thranduil ordered his army in elvish to turn to the dwarf army.

"Hey, Thorin!" Dain shouted in a distance.

"Ironfoot has come!" Bofur shouted.

"Who is that? He doesn't look very happy," Bilbo asked.

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills, Thorin's cousin," the wizard gave out what he knew.

"Are they alike?"

"I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two."

Raynor remembered Dain was being mentioned by the dwarves during their first time meeting at Bag End.

"Good morning! How are we all?" Dain greeted. "I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would ya consider JUST SODDING OFF?!" The armies of men and elves prepared to attack. "All of you! Right now!"

"Stand fast!" Bard ordered.

"Hold!" Raynor shouted to reinforce the order.

"What do we have here? A behemoth," Dain saw Raynor.

"Calm now, Lord Dain," Gandalf caught the dwarf leader's attention and bowed.

"Gandalf the Grey, tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood," said Dain.

"All of you! Listen to me! Please listen!" Raynor got everybody's attention.

"What does this have to do with you, behemoth?" Dain asked.

"You dwarves, elves, and men are all free peoples of Middle-earth, all of you should not kill each other out of a handful jewels. We should all band together and fight the orc armies that are coming for us. If we turn against each other, the orcs will pick us off easily. They won't stop until every last of us are dead," said the ex-marine.

"Jim's right, there is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves. A legion of Orcs march on the Mountain, stand your army down," said the wizard.

"I will not stand down before any Elf. Not least this faithless woodland sprite, he wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then," said the dwarf lord.

"Dain, wait!" Gandalf shouted.

"Dain!" the 12 dwarves shouted.

"Let them advance. See how far they get," said Thranduil.

"If you think I give a dead dog for your threats, you pointy-eared princess?" Dain shouted to Thranduil. "You hear that, lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering," he turned to his army causing the dwarves to all chant their battle cries.

"Stand your men down. I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble," Thranduil said to Bard.

"_I don't like the sound of this_," Jim thought.

"Right then. Let's get this done. Send in the goats," Dain called upon the cavalry made of lance-wielding-dwarven warriors riding larger goats that charged on the elven army.

Thranduil gave an order in elvish causing the archers to draw their bows.

"Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf shouted.

Thranduil muttered in elvish causing the archers to release a volley of arrows.

Dain ordered in dwarvish causing twirling projectiles to be launched cutting the arrow volley into shreds and killed a number of elves. "Hey! How do you like that, the old twirley-whirlies? Ha, ha, you buggers!"

Thranduil ordered another arrow volley to be released and the dwarven siege engines launched those twirling projectiles that stopped the arrow volley while killing more elves. The elven archers positioned behind the elven pikemen that also carried shields. The dwarven cavalry trampled a number of elves and some of the elven pikemen stopped them while some of the goats were shot by archers. The dwarven infantry all charged joining the fight as both armies clashed blades with each other.

"_I hope the true threat will come sooner so that unnecessary can be stopped_," Jim thought.

There was rumbling on the earth and roars causing the fight between elves and dwarves to stop. "Were-worms," Gandalf recognized the sounds and activities.

"Oh, come on!" said Dain as the were-worms appeared tunneling.

Azog took position not far and ordered his army to come out of the tunnels followed by a horn.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! Fight to the death!" Dain ordered his army to turn to the orcs.

"I'm going over the wall, who's coming with me?" Fili asked.

"Aye! Yes!" Kili agreed.

"Come on, let's go."

"Stand down," Thorin ordered.

"What? Are we to do nothing?" Fili asked.

"I said stand down," the will-be dwarf king confirmed.

"The Elves, will they not fight?" Bilbo asked.

Dain's army gathered in shield formation pointing their tridents at the orcs and shouted their battle cry. Thranduil's warriors drew swords and jumped over the dwarven army to engage the orcs. The dwarves then charged skewering and smiting the orcs.

"Charge!" Dain had the boar charged and hammering every orc on his way.

"Uh, Gandalf, is this a good place to stand?" Bilbo raised a stupid question.

Azog issued another command and trolls were used to reinforce his army.

Thranduil gave an order to the archers that released an arrow this time on Azog's army killing the orcs and trolls.

Despite the arrow volley gave way for the dwarven chariots to run over the orcs, the pale orc ordered the other trolls especially those with spiked clubs to destroy the chariots along with the crew. Azog gave another command causing the other orcs to head to the city.

"Azog, he's trying to cut us off," Gandalf spotted the pale orc.

"All Men of Dale! Return to the city!" Raynor ordered and Andriel followed him.

"You heard him! Now!" Bard reinforced the order.

"To the city! Bilbo! This way!" Gandalf ordered.

The elf king had his steed trampling the orcs and slashed a number of orcs with his sword.

The orcs that were heading towards the city were followed by trolls that hurled rocks at the walls and towers. A troll carried out a suicide task of ramming the wall with equipment on its head creating a hole allowing the orcs to kill anyone in their path.

"Sigrid! Tilda!" Bain shouted.

Bard dismounted and asked, "My children, where are my children?"

"I saw them, they were down in the Old Market," a woman replied.

"The Market? Where are they now?" Bard asked and there was no answer. "Tilda! Sigrid!"

"Bard! Orcs are storming over the causeway," said Percy as he arrived with Raynor and the men.

"Get the bowmen to the eastern parapet. Hold them off for as long as you can."

"Archers, this way!" Percy directed the archers.

"The Orcs have taken the Stone Street, the Market is overrun," a man shouted.

"The rest of you, follow me!" Bard ordered. Raynor fired his Gauss rifle at the orcs while Bard's men charged with melee weapons. The ex-marine controlled his burst shots and fired carefully without hitting any of the men by accident. Andriel used her staff to melee the orcs and her wizard blast killed multiples of them. Gandalf used his sword and staff to slash and swipe the orcs respectively, whereas Bilbo slashed with Sting.

"Charge! Onward! To the death!" Alfrid ordered and hid during the fight.

Bain stabbed and slashed two orcs to save his sisters.

"Da!" Sigrid shouted.

"Da!" Tilda shouted.

"Over here!" Bain shouted.

"Da is here!" the little girl shouted.

"Grenade! Out!" Raynor threw a grenade confusing the men and orcs. The orcs stared at the projectile that bounced and exploded killing multiple orcs in its blast radius sending them flying into the air. The men and orcs continued to clash blades with each other, while Raynor continued picking off the orcs with his Gauss rifle.

A troll with a club saw the children and began heading towards them. Bard used a wagon to ram the troll, "Bain! Sigrid! Get down!" The children crouched as the wagon crashed into the troll and stabbed it.

Ezekiel Daun was above the Mountain at high altitude and saw a battle was going on. "I don't care what hell you have gotten yourself into, Raynor. Your head will be mine and Vanderspool will be pleased."

At the time the dwarf lord and elven king continued killing the orcs, a blind troll that had flails on its amputated arms was commandeered by an orc crushing any dwarf, elf, and goat.

"Listen! I need you to gather the women and children, take them to the Great Hall and barricade the door. You understand? You must not come out for any reason," Bard said to his children.

"We want to stay with you," said Tilda.

"Show your father some respect," Alfrid came out of hiding. "You leave it to me." He dragged Sigrid and Tilda, "You heard him, we make for Great Hall."

"Alfrid, women and children only, I need every man fighting, see that you return," Bard gave Alfrid a sword.

"I'll get them to safety," said Alfrid. "My sword is yours to command." He turned to the other women, "Get up!"

"Look after them," Bard said to his son.

"I will," the boy replied.

Bard rejoined the men in holding off orcs that were continuously flooding the city.

"Shift it, granny!" Alfrid said to an old woman and tossed the sword to Bain.

"Make for the Great Hall!" Bain shouted.

"Out of my way! Abandon the cripples!" Alfrid shoved through the civilians.

Thranduil had the stag trampling orcs and decapitated those that were caught on the prongs of the stag's horns before the orc archers shot the stag dead. The elf king rolled into the floor and slashed the orcs using dual swords while his kin joined in.

"Lead them on, Bard," said Raynor.

"What's going on?"

"Leave Azog to me, you're in charge of leading the men."

"How are you going to get pass the orcs?"

"Don't you worry about me," Raynor had the bayonet ready as he slashed the orcs with it. He also had to use his hands and feet to melee the orcs. Andriel used her wizard blast like a broomstick sweeping multiple orcs clearing the way for the ex-marine. The two cleared the way of orcs as they headed uphill to find the place where Azog was giving commands.

"Keep it up, fellas, once I have Raynor's head, I'll be out of here," said Ezekiel as he saw the orcs all charged onto Raynor.

The battle was grim to the Free Peoples; however Azog was pleased with how it went. No matter how orcs were killed, there was more to replace the fallen. The city and the main entrance were littered with blood and bodies of elves, dwarves, men, and orcs.

"You buggers!" said Dain after his boar was speared by orcs. "Thorin! Where's Thorin? We need him, where is he?"

"Pull back!" Bard shouted to his men.

"Fall back! Fall back! Back to the Mountain! Fall back!" Dain ordered his troops.

Dwalin told Thorin about Dain's situation and the will-be dwarf king refused to do anything. Thorin then heard voices of the past and imagined being engulfed into a hole. The will-be dwarf king overcame his madness and threw his crown away. Kili expressed that he was fed up with being cowards hiding while others fought. Thorin reassured him that they would not flee from a fight and asked the rest of his companions to follow him one last time.

Bombur blew the horn and an enormous bell demolished the barricade so that the 12 dwarves all charged at the orcs.

"Thorin," Bilbo muttered and caught Gandalf's attention.

"To the King! To the King!" Dain shouted and his army charged at the orcs as well.

"The Dwarves, they're rallying," said the hobbit.

"They're rallying to their King," said the wizard.

Thorin and Kili slashed the orcs with swords while Bofur hammered the orcs. Nori clubbed an orc with a mace while Dori and Ori hacked the orcs with axes. Bombur joined in the fight with a flail fighting alongside his brother and Bifur. The corpulent dwarf made some kills with the flail and kicked an orc. During the process, Bombur landed on supine position.

"Come on, Bombur. Get up," said Bofur as he and Bifur helped Bombur getting up. Bofur took an axe then helped Nori by throwing the axe at the head of the orc that was engaging Nori.

"Nori! Help!" Ori cried. Nori took the axe and threw it at his brother's attacker. Ori then tossed the axe back to Bofur.

The blind amputated troll caught Bofur's attention and he called out, "Nori! Gloin!"

"Right behind you, brother," Gloin had his shield and so did Nori forming stairs.

Bofur then jumped to climb the blind amputated troll and killed the driver then took the chains that were like reins. He drove the beast to kill the orcs that he enjoyed.

"Any man who wants to give their last, follow me!" Bard rallied his remaining men to make their stand.

"I say we stand with our men in life and in death!" the woman whom Alfrid had a dispute with earlier rallied the other women to fight.

"I'm with ya."

"Arm yourselves!"

"Come with us, love."

"No, no, no. You leave an old woman be."

"Don't be afraid."

"I said get off!" it was Alfrid in disguise.

"Alfrid Lickspittle, you are a coward," the woman tore through the disguise.

"A coward? Not every man is brave enough to wear a corset."

"You're not a man, you're a weasel," said the woman one last time as the other women armed themselves. When they did so, they broke a pottery spilling coins that caught Alfrid's attention. The women all joined the men by charging at the orcs in the city.

"Dain!" Thorin shouted.

"Thorin … hold on! I'm coming!" Dain shouted. "Hey, cousin, what took you so long?" There was no response, nevertheless the cousins embraced each other. "There's too many of these buggers, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan."

"Aye," Thorin turned to where Azog was giving commands. "We're going to take out their leader."

"Azog?" Dain recognized the pale orc.

"I'm going to kill that piece of filth," Thorin mounted onto a goat.

"Thorin, you cannot do this. You're our king," Dain protested.

"That is why I must do it."

"And how do you plan to fight your way single-handed to Ravenhill?"

"Halt!" it was Balin commandeering a chariot with Dwalin, Fili, and Kili on board. "It's been a while since I've done this."

"To Ravenhill!" Thorin ordered.

"Hold tight, lads," Balin gave a reminder.

"You're all mad bastards. I like it. May Durin save you all," Dain muttered.

Thorin on goat along with Balin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili on the chariot went pass Raynor and Andriel on their way trampling and running over more orcs on the way. Dwalin operated the large crossbow shooting any orc on their way.

Azog noticed that and all ordered his troops to turn to the small group.

"Watch out!" Kili shouted. Nevertheless, the wheels had sharp blades on the sides and severed the heads of trolls. Balin had the chariot swerved to avoid an incoming troll.

"Hold on!" Dwalin shouted as the chariot entered an icy path. "I'm out," he requested the vehicle's weapon to be reloaded. The troll that missed its attack on them pursued and Dwalin shouted, "Bring it down! Shoot it!"

"Where?" Kili readied his bow.

"In his jambags!" Dwalin replied.

"It doesn't have any jambags!" Kili argued. "Duck!"

"Kili!"

"Move it!"

"Hang on, lads! I'm coming!" Bofur drove the troll to join in.

"Bofur, you beauty!" Fili complemented as Bofur drove the troll to flail at the enemy troll, however Bofur fell off.

An enemy troll ahead was holding a bridge where orcs were gathering ahead.

"Dwalin!" Balin shouted.

"Go!"

Fili and Kili fired arrows on some of the orcs while Dwalin continued operating the large crossbow. "Come on, you hairy hedgepig! Come on!" Dwalin shouted causing the troll to turn to them. The troll was killed and the carcass formed a bridge for the chariot to cross the frozen water.

"Yeah!" Fili, Balin, and Dwalin shouted.

"Wargs!" Kili shouted as those nasty wolf-like creatures appeared ahead of them and two of them picked off two goats. There were warg riders ahead and behind them.

"Hold tight, lads!" Balin shouted as the chariot made a jump downwards after Dwalin shot down a warg rider ahead.

Dwalin shot a lone warg, Kili slashed a mounted orc, the wheel's blades severed the steed, and Fili slashed another warg rider. Unfortunately, another warg took down a goat.

"There's more coming!" Dwalin shouted. "We're pulling too much weight. We won't make it."

"Cut the tracers, ride them to Ravenhill," Balin spoke of an alternative.

"No, Balin," Dwalin protested.

"My goat-riding days are over," Balin smiled. "Durin be with you, brother."

A warg rider caught up and Fili slash the warg so that the orc could be crushed. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin mounted on the goats then cut them loose. Balin remained on the chariot shooting the lone wargs and warg riders using the large crossbow like a machinegun.

"I am too old for this," Balin muttered.

"Onwards!" Thorin shouted.

"Lead on!" Dwalin shouted.

Jim and Andriel followed the ice path. The elf swiped the orcs with her staff and used wizard blasts on hordes of them. The ex-marine gunned down not just orcs, but also a few trolls and wargs especially those with riders on their way.

Daun decided to go after the group of six and began finding a place to land.

Alfrid attempted to escape with the bag of coins. He screamed at a troll before it was shot dead by Bard and fell to the floor dropping coins. "Get up," Bard ordered.

"Get away from me. I don't take orders from you. People trusted you, they listened to you. The Master's mantel was there for the taking and you threw it away. For what?"

"Alfrid, your slip is showing."

Gandalf attempted to use the magic staff that Radagast gave him earlier to fight a troll. The wizard dodged the troll's attack before he got the magic staff working.

Alfrid was hiding in a siege engine on the back of a slain troll. He screamed and accidentally dropped a coin onto the trigger. When the coin became flat, the machine launched Alfrid onto the troll's mouth causing the troll to suffocate surprising Gandalf. Both the troll and Alfrid died.

"We may yet survive this," Gandalf muttered as the Free Peoples are gaining on the orcs and trolls.

"Gandalf! It's Thorin," said Bilbo.

"And Fili and Kili and Dwalin, he's taking his best warriors. Raynor and Andriel are also with them."

"To do what?"

"To cut the head off the snake."

The four dwarves got off from the goats and then hacked and slashed the orcs guarding the place. Raynor and Andriel managed to catch up to the dwarves.

Legolas and Tauriel arrived joining the fight in Dale. "Gandalf!" the prince of Mirkwood shouted.

"Legolas, Legolas Greenleaf!" the wizard recognized him.

"There's a second army, Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs, they are almost upon us," Legolas gave out the warning that Bilbo heard.

"Gundabad? Ahh, this was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg sweeps in from the north," Gandalf figured out the orc's plan.

"What, th … the north? Where is the north exactly?" Bilbo asked.

"Ravenhill," the wizard replied.

"Ravenhill? Thorin is up there and Fili and Kili and Jim. They're all up there," said the hobbit and Tauriel heard him.

Thranduil looked at the battlefield, "Recall your company," he ordered and an elf blew the horn.

"My Lord, disperse this force to Ravehill, the Dwarves and Jim are about to be overrun. They must be warned," said Gandalf.

"By all means, warn them. I've spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land. No more," said the elf king. "And besides, no one in this world will kill Jim as he got this big suit of armor and powerful weapons that the orcs won't withstand."

"Thranduil?"

"I'll go," said Bilbo with determination.

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll never make it," Gandalf doubted the hobbit.

"Why not?"

"Because they will see you coming, and kill you!"

"No, they won't, they won't see me."

"It's out of the question, I won't allow it."

"I'm not asking you to allow it, Gandalf."

"Oh."

Bilbo then put on something to become invisible evading the battle and hurried to Ravenhill.

Thranduil confronted Tauriel who said something in elvish. "You will not turn away, not this time," she said in common tongue.

"Get out of my way."

"The Dwarves and the man will be slaughtered."

"Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year, hence a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal."

"You think your life is worth more than theirs, while there is no love in it? There is no love in you," Tauriel prepared her bow.

"What do you know of love? Nothing, what you feel for that Dwarf is not real. You think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?" Thranduil cut her bow and had his sword touching her.

Legolas intervened speaking elvish while having his blade touching his father's. "I will go with you," the prince said to Tauriel.

Bofur rejoined the main battle with his kin on foot hammering the orcs. He was knocked down and was about to be killed. Bifur jumped at the orc and the axe on his head embedded onto the foes. Bofur and Bombur pushed Bifur and the orc to a cliff. Bombur jumped at the orc pulling it so that it could fall to its death. During the process, the axe on Bifur was removed.


	20. Ravenhill

"Where is he?" Dwalin asked.

"It looks empty," said Kili.

"I think Azog has fled," said Fili.

"I don't think so," Thorin knew his hated enemy was hiding somewhere near.

"Fili, take your brother, scout out the towers, keep low and out of sight. If you see something, report back, do not engage. Do you understand?" Thorin ordered.

"I'll come with you two," said Andriel.

"We have company, goblin mercenaries, no more than a hundred," said Dwalin.

"We'll take care of them, go!" the will-be dwarf king ordered. He and Dwalin slashed and hacked the goblins respectively whereas Raynor threw a grenade blowing multiple goblins then he hosed those ugly humanoids with his Gauss rifle.

Fili, Kili, and Andriel searched the interior. "You two search the lower levels, I'll handle this," the elf said to the younger dwarves and went alone.

"Where is that Orc filth?" Thorin asked.

"Thorin!" someone caught the will-be dwarf king's attention.

"Bilbo!"

"You have to leave here, now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded, there'll be no way out," the hobbit warned.

"We are so close, that Orc scum is in there. I say we push on," said Dwalin.

"No, that's what he wants. He wants to draw us in, this is a trap," Thorin figured out what his hated enemy intended.

"That pale orc is sure clever than I thought," said Raynor.

Andriel heard footsteps and saw light in all directions as there was no way out for her. "I wish Tychus is here with me," she thought.

"Find Fili, Kili, and Andriel, call them back," Thorin ordered.

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked.

"Do it, we live to fight another day," the will-be dwarf king ordered.

"Oh no," Bilbo muttered as Azog holding Andriel on her neck appeared.

Azog said something that she would die first and that the dwarves along with the behemoth would follow the same fate. "Goodbye, Tychus," she said her last words into the air before he impaled her through her heart starting from her back. This shocked Raynor, Bilbo, Thorin, and Dwalin; Azog dropped her body shocking Fili and Kili as well.

"No," Tauriel muttered as she and Legolas were too late when they arrived as they saw bats. Legolas grabbed onto a bat, knifing the orc reinforcements on the way, and shot it to take position at a tower.

"What the …" Ezekiel Daun was shocked to see clouds of large bats converging on his ship. "Get off you." When the bats got off and provided air support for the orcs in the battlefield, the ship crash landed. "Damn it!" Without any other choice, he got out alone with dual pistols.

"What was that?" Fili asked and there was no answer. The two dwarves continued slashing orcs on their way.

Azog heard a large thump somewhere and assumed that Raynor was not alone.

"Jim, do you know what that is?" Thorin asked.

"Oh no, it's Ezekiel Daun, he found us," Raynor replied.

"Jim, you'll deal with him," said Dwalin and the ex-marine began finding the bounty hunter.

Bilbo drew Sting that glowed blue as Bolg arrived with orc reinforcements. Dwalin charged at the orcs with his axe hacking them, and the hobbit put down Sting to throw ball-size rocks picking off orcs until Bolg knocked Bilbo unconscious.

"Kili," Tauriel muttered as she saw him and his brother fighting orcs. She went in knifing every orc on her way to find the younger dwarves. "Kili!" she shouted.

"Tauriel!" Kili shouted and began heading towards with his brother following him. The younger dwarves reached the elf and they made an unlikely but effective team.

Thorin alone engaged Azog who used his mace and the blade. The will-be dwarf king managed to knock the pale orc away and began slashing the orc reinforcements. After the pale orc knocked Thorin into the frozen river, Legolas picked off the orcs.

Daun got off from the ship only to find ugly humanoids he had never seen before. "Where is James Raynor? The man in the big suit of armor."

"We don't answer to dogs, Man flesh," an ugly humanoid shouted in common tongue.

"Damn you all! You're going down with Raynor!" Daun prepared his pistols aiming at the ugly humanoids. As they all charged at Daun, the bounty hunter opened fire.

Legolas, Thorin, and Dwalin heard the gunfire and thought that it came from Raynor, however Azog knew it was someone else.

"Jim?" Tauriel muttered as she and the younger dwarves heard the gunfire. The trio began heading towards the source of the noise taking out every orc that stood on their way.

"Daun," Raynor spoke as he recognized gunfire as pistol's and began heading towards the source.

Daun gained pleasure as he gunned down the ugly humanoids on his way, "Where are you, Jim?! I've been looking for you! Do all of your ugly friends have to do all the fighting for you?!" The bounty hunter did not know that the ugly humanoids were also Raynor's enemies.

Tauriel, Fili, and Kili found out that the gunfire came from a man who had a steel arm gunning down every orc attempted to kill him. "Who is he?" Tauriel asked.

"How did he get here?" Fili asked.

"I think Jim will know," Kili replied.

The trio knew that they and the orcs would not stand a chance against a man with powerful weapons and that steel arm. The elf and the younger dwarves hid from the stranger.

The gunfire attracted the attention of orc reinforcements especially Bolg who ordered his surrounding troops to go for it. The spawn of Azog the Defiler found a man with a steel arm shooting more orcs and prepared his bow.

Daun emptied his clips and threw a grenade at a group of ugly humanoids coming for him. After the explosive killed them sending them flying into the air and there were no more ugly humanoids charging towards him, "GAAAHHH!" something pierced onto his back. When the bounty hunter turned his back, an arrow landed into his stomach. Daun saw a powerful ugly humanoid with his bow and discarded his empty pistols. "YAAAHHH!" the bounty hunter screeched as he began running towards the ugly humanoid. "Raaahhh!" another arrow landed on Daun's chest sending him flying backwards and he landed at supine position with the arrow punctured through his heart. The ugly humanoid switched his bow to his mace that had a blade on the end of the handle and approached the dying man. "Vanderspool, I have failed you," Daun said his last words before the ugly humanoid finished him off.

Raynor arrived and found Bolg who turned to face him showing Daun's head, "It was nice of you to avenge Heaven's Devils." Fili, Kili, and Tauriel watched the spawn of Azog threw Daun's head to the ex-marine. Raynor put away his rifle when Bolg charged towards him. The ex-marine caught the handle of the weapon with his left hand and punched the orc on the face. Bolg attempted to club Raynor from behind and the ex-marine dodged it by pivoting. "Say goodnight," Raynor muttered as he drew his revolver and gave a Bolg headshot.

A troll attempted to destroy the tower Legolas was in and the prince of Mirkwood ran out of arrows. He drew Orcrist and jumped down sinking the blade at the troll's brain. The troll rammed the tower with its head committing suicide and Legolas threw the Orcrist at an orc before it could kill Thorin.

Thorin took the Orcrist to engage Azog who had a flail into a fierce combat and the pale orc smirked when another orc army was arriving. Azog's flail cracked the ice and Thorin slashed his hated enemy. After the will-be dwarf king dodged the slash, Radagast arrived with giant eagles to soften up the other army and Beorn jumped off changing into a bear. The eagles swooped to sweep the orcs and grabbed multiples of them then dropped them to their deaths. The eagles also brought down the bats and the orcs were no match for the ferocity of Beorn's bear form. Though Thorin used the freezing water to his advantage, Azog caught him off guard stabbing his foot and burst out of the water. Eventually two hated enemies impaled each other and Azog died first.

Bilbo woke up seeing the eagles attacking the bats, "The eagles are coming." The hobbit found the dying Thorin walking towards the frozen waterfall and the son of Thrain collasped.

"Hey, Bilbo," said Thorin.

"No, don't look, don't move, lie still," the hobbit checked and cover his nose. "Ow."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Shh, shh, shh, shh."

"I wish to part from you in friendship."

"You are not going anywhere, Thorin. You're going to live."

"I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see. I am so sorry that I have led you into such peril."

"No, I-I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves."

"Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place," Thorin said his last words before passing away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, Thorin!" said Bilbo but it was useless. "Thorin, don't you dare. Thorin? Look, Thorin. Thorin, hold on. You hold on, you see, the Eagles. The Eagles, the Eagles are here. Thorin, the Eagles." The hobbit burst into tears.

Raynor, Fili, and Legolas saw Kili and Tauriel having a passionate kiss.

"I … cannot go back," Legolas said to his father and Raynor eavesdropped unnoticed.

"Where will you go?"

"I do not know."

"Go north, find the Dunedain. There is a young ranger amongst them, you should meet him. His father Arathorn was a good man, his son might grow to be a great one."

"What is his name?"

"He is known in the wild as Strider, his true name you must discover for yourself," the elf king gave his son direction. "Legolas, you mother loved you, more than anyone, more than life." The father and son bowed to each other before Legolas left to find out the real name of the Dunedain ranger.

Thranduil saw Tauriel kissing Kili and knew that she had fallen in love with the dwarf. The elf king left without interfering.

Gandalf took a seat next to Bilbo and smoked his pipe. They watched 10 dwarves all gathered around the dead Thorin.

"Thorin!" it was Fili as he arrived with his brother, Tauriel, Raynor. The dwarves, elf, and man all crouched to pay their respects.


	21. Parting Ways

A funeral ceremony was held as Thorin was buried with the Orcrist and the Arkenstone. Bilbo and the 12 dwarves all mourned for Thorin. Gandalf, Radaghast, Dain, and Beorn also attended the ceremony. While Andriel was buried, Raynor wondered when will be the right time to tell Tychus about it as he knew that his friend would find it hard to accept. Gandalf, Bilbo, Tauriel, and the 12 dwarves found the ex-marine burning Daun's headless body and Daun's head was in his possession.

"The king is dead," Gandalf announced.

"Long live the king!" Thorin's 11 companions all shouted while raising their weapons to the air. Fili was crowned the new King under the Mountain and bowed.

"Remember your promise?" Tauriel asked Kili as she handed him the talisman.

"Jim, who was he?" Tauriel asked.

"It's Ezekiel Daun, the bounty hunter who was supposed to be after Tychus and I, now he deserved death," Raynor replied.

"What are going to do then?" Bilbo asked.

"To show Daun's head to Vanderspool," Raynor replied.

Bard gave Raynor the Black Arrow as a souvenir. The statues of Jim Raynor were carved by men and dwarves.

"I wish I could join you for the celebration, but I guess this is good-bye," said Raynor.

"There is to be a great feast tonight. Songs will be sung, tales will be told, and Thorin Oakenshield will pass into legend," said Balin. "Jim, you will always be remembered as the Dragon Slayer."

"I know that's how you must honor him, but to me, he was never that. He was to me, he was … Well, I think I'll slip quietly away, will you tell the others I said goodbye?" said Bilbo as he was about to leave.

"You can tell them yourself," Balin said as 12 dwarves were at the entrance.

"If any of you are ever passing Bag End, tea is at four. There's plenty of it, and you're welcome any time," said the hobbit and everybody except Balin bowed. "Uh, don't bother knocking."

"I'll be back one day for a visit," said the ex-marine.

Gandalf, Bilbo, and Raynor traveled all the way back to the Shire. "Ahh, the borders of Shire, it is here I must leave you two," said Gandalf.

"That's a shame. I quite liked having a … wizard around. It seems they bring good luck," said Bilbo.

"You don't really suppose, do you, that all of your adventures and escapes were managed by mere luck? Magic rings should not be used lightly, Bilbo. Don't take me for a fool, I know found one in the Goblin tunnels, and I've kept my eye on you ever since," the wizard knew little about what had happened to the hobbit after the dwarves were taken by the goblins.

"Well, thank goodness, farewell Gandalf," the hobbit shook the wizard's hand.

"Farewell."

"Uh … you needn't worry about that ring, it fell out of my pocket during the battle, I lost it," Bilbo tried to reassure his wizard friend.

"You're a very fine person, Mr. Baggins, and I'm very fond of you. But you're only quite a little fellow in a wide world, after all," Gandalf then turned to Raynor. "Jim, take this," he gave the ex-marine a stone. "When the stone glows, it is a signal that the Free Peoples will need you."

"Smaug and Azog are dead now, is there another threat in this world?" Raynor asked.

"I hate to tell you this, Sauron's spirit had endured. In other words, he is still alive, but now he is not at his full strength," the wizard revealed the bad news.

"I'll keep the planet safe from the Confederacy and I will return to this world when you all need me," Raynor committed to his words.

"Have a safe journey, Jim."

"Thank you, Gandalf. Farewell."

"Good-bye, I'll come back one day."

"So Jim, how are going to get out of this world?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, I'll have to find the System Runner."

They found hobbits taking something Bilbo recognized, "Wait a minute, that's my mother's glory box. And that's my dining chair. Hey, put that poof down! What is going on?"

"Hello, Mr. Bilbo, you're not supposed to be here," said another hobbit.

"What do you mean?"

"On account of you being presumed dead and all."

"I am not dead, presumed or otherwise."

"I'm not sure that's permitted, Mr. Bilbo!"

Raynor and Bilbo heard in a distance, "Anyone. Any bids on 21? Any advances on 21? Sold to Mrs. Bolger! Somewhere for Fatty to put his feet on. So do I have any bids for this? This is Shire-made. None of your Dwarvish reproductions here, honestly."

"Who the hell is holding an auction at your home?" Raynor asked and found that the System Runner was not there.

"Stop, there's been a mistake," Bilbo caught the crowd's attention.

"Who are you?" a woman hobbit asked.

"What do you mean 'who am I'? You know perfectly well who I am, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. This is my home and those are my spoons, thank you very much," Bilbo recognized the woman hobbit and took some of his belongings back.

"This is most irregular, it's been more than 13 months since the disappearance. If you are in fact Bilbo Baggins and un-deceased? Can you prove it?" said the auctioneer.

"What?"

"Well … uh, something official with your name on it would suffice."

"All right, right!" Bilbo took out the dwarves' contract. "A contract of employment as a … bur … never mind that one. There, my signature."

"Yes, well … uh …"

"Oh, it certainly seems to be in order. Yes, it seems there can be no doubt. Who is this person you pledged your service to? Thorin Oakenshield?"

"He … he was my friend," Bilbo went in.

"It looks like you hobbits except Bilbo know nothing of what's going on outside," said Raynor.

"Who are you?" the auctioneer asked the ex-marine.

"I'm Bilbo's friend, we braved many dangers and slayed many foes together, and may I ask you where is my ship?"

"Oh, did you mean by that big piece of metal? Well, we took it to the museum," the auctioneer pointed to its location.

Raynor hurried to the museum and found the System Runner. He managed break out of the museum leaving a hole on it and left the planet.


	22. Events that Follow

Raynor left Middle-earth via System Runner and decided to deal with someone who should be dead a long time ago. Eventually he located and confronted Vanderspool one last time.

"What do you want?" Vanderspool demanded. Raynor tossed Daun's head to him, "You sick bastard!"

"Daun was killed in action during battle."

"What battle? There have not been any battles since the end of the Guild Wars."

"You'll never live to hear," Raynor grabbed Vanderspool's shoulder and skewered his neck using the Black Arrow.

Raynor returned to Mar Sara learning Myles Hammond had become magistrate who made the ex-marine a marshal. After Raynor told his friend the tale, he asked, "Will you promise to keep this secret safe?"

"Don't worry about it, I won't tell anyone about it."

Raynor married Liddy and had a son named Johnny. "My dear Johnny, you want to know so much about my fantasy adventure." Jim began typing his story that he named Devils and Dwarves and printed a copy just for Johnny. Jim and Liddy learned that Johnny was "gifted psionically". She sent Johnny to the Tarsonis Institute of Health and Research against Jim's wishes as she thought that her husband's past was clouding his judgement.

Liddy was saddened to learn Johnny had died in a shuttle accident and succumbed to grief afterwards. However, the shuttle crash landed into an untouched planet.

* * *

Johnny woke up, "Where am I?"

"Welcome, Johnny, son of James Raynor," said an elf.

"You know my father?"

"I am Celeborn, Lord of Lorien. My wife, Galadriel, told me a lot about your father, you have his blessing."

"Where am I?"

"We're here in Caras Galadhon in Lorien, you're in Middle-earth."

"My father had been here in this world."

"Come with me, Johnny," Galadriel showed the boy to an ornate stand with silver bowl in the middle filled with water. "This is my mirror. It shows the past, present, and future."

* * *

Much had happened to Raynor since Liddy's death. Mar Sara was invaded by alien insectoid creatures known as the Zerg and Raynor struggled to protect the colonists from the new threat. When the Confederacy abandoned the planet to the Zerg, Arcturus Mengsk and his rebel group Sons of Korhal came to aid evacuating the colonists. Raynor met Mengsk's second-in-command Sarah Kerrigan who was a ghost agent whom Raynor formed an effective partnership with. After Mengsk persuaded Edmund Duke a Confederate general to join the Sons of Korhal, the rebel leader ordered the use of Psi Emitters on Tarsonis attracting billions of Zerg to lay waste on the densely-populated planet. Another alien race, the Protoss, engaged the Zerg, however Mengsk sent Kerrigan to keep the Protoss at bay. Raynor was shocked to learn Mengsk was abandoning her and the troops to the Zerg. Raynor blamed himself for not being with her due to the fact that he had fallen in love with her and it was too late for him to rescue her. The fall of the Confederacy led to the rise of the Terran Dominion whose army promised protection against aliens and Mengsk crowned himself emperor; however the government was just as corrupt as its predecessor.

After Raynor stole Mengsk's flagship Hyperion and formed a rebel group Raynor's Raiders, he was then shocked to see the woman he loved had become the Queen of Blades in the planet Char. He was stranded until he befriended the Protoss commander Tassadar and Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul.

Raynor and his men went to Aiur first to free Tassadar then banded together with the Protoss against the Zerg Overmind. He witnessed Tassadar sacrificed himself to slay the Overmind and assisted evacuating the surviving Protoss to Shakuras.

At the Queen of Blades' order, Raynor rescued Mengsk from the clutches of the United Earth Directorate. He, the Aiur refugees, and Mengsk formed an unlikely alliance against the UED until Kerrigan turned on them in Korhal resulting in the deaths of Duke and Raynor's Protoss friend Fenix.

Four years after Kerrigan became dominant of the sector; Mengsk used the media to marginalize Raynor's efforts painting him a terrorist. With low morale and lack of resources, Raynor's victory against Mengsk seemed distant than ever.

**Author's Notes**

This is the end of Raynor's involvement in The Hobbit, check out the sequel In Utter Darkness and Flame as Raynor will discover a dark secret.


End file.
